Love by Blood
by SirKillbane
Summary: Karrick the Paladin has defeated Alduin, helped the Empire win the Civil War, and become the Harbinger of the Companions. He's approached by the Jarl of Whiterun one day with a summons from General Tullius two years later. Karrick must return for a very important assignment that will not only change his life, but his beliefs as well.
1. The Summons

**Welcome to my first story. Please give it a chance. My writing skills get better after the first few chapters. I'm progressively learning since I haven't done story writing for years. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :)**

It was the 15th of Frostfall. The weather was colder this time of year. My Dwarven armor felt like ice to my skin. But my Nord blood ran strong and fought the chilling feeling, keeping me steady and calm. I was in the training grounds of Jorrvaskr. Standing in front of me was Vilkas, wielding his Skyforge Steel sword and shield. To my right, his twin brother, Farkas. Wielding his Skyforge Steel Greatsword. And to my left, Aela the Huntress. Wielding her bow which she was famous for.

I stood there holding my Dwarven sword and shield waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, I noticed Aela draw an arrow and release. I quickly put up my shield to block it. At that same moment Vilkas came at me with a strong swing of his sword. I then raised my sword to block his and pushed him back with my shield. Shortly after Aela caught my attention with another arrow passing just past my head. (I wear enchanted circlets instead of helmets.)

_"You'll have to be quicker than that Shield-Brother."_ Aela said with a chuckle as she drew another arrow.

As I concentrated on her arrow, I heard Farkas roar as he charged in with a massive swing with his greatsword. I had no choice, I shoved Vilkas again with my shoulder, raised my shield to block the arrow, then finally folded my arm over my head to cover my back with my shield. At that last second I felt the massive thud of Farkas' strike. It hurt a bit but I didn't show it.

_"Enough!"_ Said a familiar voice from the direction of the Skyforge.

It was Jarl Balgruuf. Standing there in his fine clothing and circlet.

_"I'm glad to see the Harbinger of the Companions hasn't lost his touch in the ways of combat."_ The Jarl said with a grand smile on his face.

I stood up shaking off the pain in my arm and back from Farkas' blow. Aela and the twins then started walking towards the doors of Jorrvaskr, probably to get themselves a drink.

_"What can I do for you, my Jarl?"_ I asked while sheathing my sword.

_"Not for me."_ He said quickly. _"But for the Empire."_

I looked at him with a shocked look on my face. It had been two years since the Civil War against Ulfric Stormcloak had ended. After the battle I was named Legate and released from the services of the Empire.

_"What do you mean, for the Empire?"_ I asked with hesitation and confusion._ "I was released from them two years ago."_

Balgruuf laughed and said,_ "That is true. But once you're known and accepted by the Empire, you never know when they'll call upon you. I recieved a letter from General Tullius asking that if I see you, to ask you to return to Solitude."_

When I heard those words I clenched with hatred towards Tullius. But I knew what Bulgruuf spoke was true. I wasn't a full supporter of the Empire in Skyrim. I strongly agreed with Ulfric's beliefs, but I had owed Hadvar a great debt for saving me from Helgen and the rogue Stormcloak soldiers who had ambushed me on the way to Whiterun.

_"Did it say what he wanted from me?"_ I asked with sadness in my voice.

_"No."_ Bulgruuf replied with a worried look on his face._ "To be honest, I prefer it that way. The less I have to deal with the Empire the better."_

Balgruuf then turned away with a wave of his hand and began walking back towards Dragonsreach. I knew if I returned to the Empire, things would become complicated between my Shield-Siblings and myself. I joined the Companions shortly after the war and within the year I became Harbinger after Kodlak's death. I had led them the same way Kodlak had. Everyone was equal.

I walked into Jorrvaskr trying to plan out what I would say to everyone. I knew Aela would take it the hardest. We grew close after the death of Skjor. However, we seemed to have drift apart after the visit to the Tomb of Ysgramor. I had given up the beast blood and she refused. I can understand her anger, she was my forebear after all. But being a werewolf was unbecoming of a Paladin.

_"So what did he want, Karrick?"_ I heard Vilkas ask from across the main hall.

I looked up with a sign of disappointment._ "The Empire is asking for me back."_

Everyone shot a look at me without hesitation and the room grew quiet. They could all see clearly that I was not happy at all with the words I had spoke.

_"Just don't go."_ Farkas said after spitting up his mead.

_"It's not that simple."_ I said._ "Once you're in with the Empire you can't ignore their summons. They find it as treason."_

Vilkas' eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as he fought out the words, _"So you mean..."_

_"Yes."_ I said quickly. _"I have to return or the Empire will hunt me down for an execution."_

I could feel the room go cold as each of my fellow Companions started to grow upset, confused, or even angry towards me. I didn't want to leave. Jorrvaskr was my home and these people were my family.

_"Alright then."_ Farkas said, breaking the silence._ "Our brother has a duty to uphold and we must respect it. Besides..." He walked up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure he'll be back before we know it and everything will be as it was. Right Shield-Brother?"_

I couldn't help but smile at Farkas' kind heart. I looked up and nodded my head in agreement.

_"Then, let it be!"_ Vilkas shouted. _"Tonight we shall drink heartily and in the morning we will wake feeling like piss and see our brother off."_

Everyone laughed and cheered. However, there was one person in the room who was not laughing or cheering. Aela, who was leaning against a pillar of the room. She just had a death-glare right at me and I knew that she wanted to probably slice my throat in my sleep. She then began to walk towards me and I shuttered as though freezing as she got closer.

When she was standing in front of me she just stared right into my eyes without blinking. The fire of anger burned from her eyes and right into my very soul. Then without warning, she punched me with all of her force and her Ancient Nord Gauntlet just caught my cheek as I fell and sliced just under my left eye.

Farkas began to help me up and when I watched Aela walk away I swore I heard her say_, "Damned Imperial milk drinker."_

I stood on my feet and the room grew quiet as Aela walked down the stairs to the living quarters. As the door closed behind her, everyone started to pick up the tone a bit. Tankards of mead began being passed around to everyone. Vilkas brought one for Farkas and I.

_"I wouldn't worry about Aela."_ He said with a smile. _"She'll come around eventually."_

I grabbed the tankard from Vilkas and faked a smile back at him. Only I knew just how upset she was. She loved me. But she refused to speak of it after I gave up on the beast blood. I could still remember what happened that day.

_(Almost two years ago)_

_(Tomb of Ysgramor)_

The spirit of Kodlak's beast was slain. I then spoke to Kodlak.

_"Kodlak, your beast spirit is defeated."_ I said with a smile

Kodlak looked at me with a sign of relief as he began to speak, _"And thus cleansed my soul from the clutches of Hircine. I can now pass on to the land of Sovngarde."_

Aela and I stood there and held hands as he told us that I should lead the Companions as it's Harbinger. When his spirit finally faded, I turned to the brazier that was used to burn the Glenmoril Witches' heads to release the beast spirit from those that want to be purified. I had kept all the heads for the trip. Just enough to clear Kodlak's spirit and possibly every member of the Circle who had the beast blood within them.

As I took out the next head to purify myself, Aela grabbed my arm.

_"What are you doing?"_ She asked in shock.

I looked into her eyes and seen that she was hurt by my choice.

I took my hand and placed it on her cheek and said, _"I'm doing what I think is right. I must release myself and anyone who wishes to join me of this curse."_

Her eyes began to tear up. She placed her hand over mine.

_"It's not a curse, it's a gift."_ She said with a sadness in her voice that I have never heard before. Even when Skjor died.

_"I'm sorry."_ I replied. _"But I have to do this. It's for the best."_

She then backed away with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked as though she was about to say something but instead turned and ran out of the room. I took the witch's head and threw it into the fire and prepared myself for the fight that would remove the werewolf within me.


	2. The Road to Solitude

The next morning, all of the Companions walked me down to the stables to catch a ride on the carriage. Well, more like Farkas carried my hungover ass. Once we reached the carriage, Farkas helped set me on the back for the ride. I told the driver, Solitude, and then went through my satchel for the fifty gold to pay him for the trip.

_"Solitude it is."_ The driver said.

I looked around at all the Companions seeing me off. All of them had smiles on their faces. But of course, I didn't see Aela. She never left her quarters the night before. I felt bad for leaving. I know she was upset because of it. I never wanted to hurt her, but ever since that day at the tomb, the last two years haven't been the easiest.

Farkas spoke up before the others,_ "Still can't believe you're going. You sure you got everything you need, brother?"_

_"No, I'm not."_ I replied _"Of course my brain doesn't want to work properly because you kept feeding me mead after my limit."_

All of us laughed.

_"Well then,"_ Vilkas added._ "We'll have to work on that when you return. We'll have to make sure you drink like the true Nord that you are."_

_"Very well."_ I said. _"We'll drink and fight till we make our ancestors proud."_

Everyone kept laughing and cheered in agreement. As the tone of laughter died down, I said my final goodbyes to everyone and motioned the driver to head for Solitude. The trip wouldn't take more than a day or two given we don't run into any trouble along the way. But as the carriage started making its way, I noticed it came to a surprised stop almost as soon as it started.

_"Whoa there!"_ The driver shouted._ "Hey, lady, are you crazy?"_

I looked in front of the carriage to see it was Aela with her arms spread open as in a stopping pose. She walked around the carriage to the back with her head down. She climbed up and stood on the back of the carriage with me and stared at me.

_"You do realise..."_ She started to speak,_ "That once you leave, I won't be here to welcome you back."_

I looked at her in surprise. All I could say in my head was, "I'm sorry." But I couldn't get it to come out of my mouth. Just then, she leaned down and kissed me. Her red hair falling over both our faces. I couldn't help but be completely breathless.

She stood back up and said,_ "That's the last one you're getting from me. Good luck on your new adventure, Shield-Brother."_

She hopped off the carriage and walked away without looking back. The carriage then made it's progression to Solitude.

As I rode the carriage down the road, I couldn't help but look at the Western Watchtower as we passed it. I could still remember the day I helped the Whiterun Gaurd kill my first dragon. The fear I had that day could not be put into words. But that was the day I also found out I was the Dragonborn. I could hardly believe how many years it had been since that day.

Several hours down the road it began to rain so the carriage driver decided to stop in Rorikstead to dry off and grab a quick bite to eat. As we entered the Frostfruit Inn, the owner, Mralki, waved to me immediately.

_"Welcome, friend."_ He shouted to me. _"It's good to see you again. It's been, what, three years?"_

I nodded._ "Since I passed through here after joining the Legion, yes."_

Suddenly a voice came up behind me, _"Keeping well I see."_

I turned around to see a fellow, well fit, nord with hair at shoulder length and a braid on both sides with a light reddish color to it. And fine trimmed facial hair that followed the jaw line and into a finely cut gotee. He was wearing a full set of iron armor rightly equipped with an iron sword and shield. Reminded me of my first set when I came to Skyrim.

_"Erik?"_ I asked in surprised._ "Is that you?"_

He laughed._ "It's Erik the Slayer now."_

I could see the light in his eyes as he said it.

_"Oh really?"_ I asked with a chuckle._ "And what all have you slain to gain such a fearsome title?"_

His smile quickly disappeared into a shy look.

_"Well... Nothing actually. When I became a mercenary, I needed to come up with a name that would put fear into my enemies... Well, when I have enemies."_ He began to look as though he was embaressed at his story._ "I don't think anyone would hire a mercenary named, Erik the Greenthumb, or Erik the Hopusher"_

I laughed as he explained his reasons. But I also agreed with him. We all grabbed a bite to eat together and caught up telling stories. Once we were ready to leave, Erik came up to me with a question.

_"So are you out on some new adventure?"_ He asked with excitement.

_"Actually,"_ I replied. _"I'm on my way to Solitude. It looks like the Empire needs me again."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot you were with the Legion."_ He said with surprise._ "Do you think the Empire could give me the experience I need to survive on my own?"_

I looked at him with worry. I then put my hand on his shoulder and said, _"Yes... But I wouldn't recommend it. You'd be better off traveling with someone who knows what they're doing and stay away from politics."_

He looked down with sadness and agreed. It was about that time the carraige driver let me know that he was fixing to leave again. I said my goodbyes to Erik and Mralki and headed out to the carraige. Once again, we were on the road to Solitude.

After riding for awhile I began to not feel well. Probably from all the mead I had drank the night before. I decided to take a nap during the ride and told the driver to wake me if we stopped again. But what seemed like I had only slept for minutes, I was awakened by a commotion coming from the around the carraige.

We had stopped and I heard several voices, one of them being the driver. I heard one man demand coin, while another man threw out the idea to just kill him. I stood up in the carraige to look around. I had see three men in fur armor standing in front of the horses keeping us from going any further.

_"Who are you?"_ One mad said in surprise of seeing me.

The second man said,_ "Who cares, let's kill them both and take their money."_

_"Hold on a second. Maybe we don't have to go so far."_ The third had added.

As the three men argued about how to rob us, I whispered to the driver that once I gave the signal to move aside and stay down. At that point I stood up straight and got the bandit's attention.

_"Gentlemen,"_ I said calmly. _"Perhaps we can come to an agreement."_ Just then I yelled, _"NOW!"_ The driver quickly laid on his side to move out of my way as I shouted at the men, _"FUS RO DA!"_ Blowing all three men off the road with the power of my Thu'um. _"Go, Go, Go!"_ I yelled at the driver.

He then raised back up, grabbed hold of the reigns and let out a loud yell to signal the horses to run. The driver had ran the horses all the way to Dragon Bridge even though one of the wheels had busted from the rough ride. We stopped to let the horses catch their breathe. But as the driver got off the carraige to check the wheel, he noticed his wheel was finished.

_"I'm sorry, lad."_ He said. _"But I can't take you all the way to Solitude. Not without a new wheel."_

_"That's fine"_ I replied. _"It's just up the road a couple hours from here anyway. I can walk."_

_"Thank you."_ The driver added. _"I'm sure if you were anyone else, both you and I would be dead now."_

I nodded my head and began walking. As I walked past the inn, a nord woman with rough looking brown hair called to me.

_"Sir!"_ She said. _"Why don't you come in, get something eat, and rest. You can leave in the morning. It'll be dark in a few hours anyway."_

I thanked her and walked into the inn. The woman's name was Faida. She was a very kind and soft spoken woman who cared for all of her customers. She kept me company most of the evening, talking to me about her life and asked me questions about mine. Finally as it got dark, I called it a night and went to bed.

The next morning I grabbed my things and thanked Faida for her hospitality before walking out the door. I began walking the short road to Solitude. Surprisingly it was more peaceful on this road than the rest. I guess the Legion does get some things right when it comes to their own front doors.

I arrived at Solitude. Hesitant to walk into the gates. I still didn't want to be here. Why did Tullius want me back anyway? Just what kind of assignment could he have for me to pull me out of retirement... Not that I'm old or anything but still... Well there was no reason in pondering it anymore. I was here, so might as well find out by asking Tullius himself.

As I walked through the city of Solitude, some old familiar faces started to walk past me on my way to the Castle Dour. Once I reached my destination there were two Imperial soldiers standing gaurd outside. They both took one look at me and both their faces almost turned white.

_"You're..."_ One of them spoke. _"You're the Legate. The Dragonborn."_

I nodded my head and they both straightened up into a salute to me.

I then walked in and seen Tullius, the short Imperial with short grey hair and scruffed face, wearing his old brown and gold armor. And as always Legate Rikke standing at his side. As I started to walk into the war room where they reside, Tullius noticed me.

_"Well it's about damn time you got here, Legate._" Tullius said with frustration.


	3. Receiving Orders

I stood next to the table in the center of the room. It still had the large map of Skyrim with all the Imperial camps marked across the area. I looked at Tullius, noticing that he had a very frustrated look on his face. Legate Rikke wasn't looking too great either.

I started to speak up. _"So what do I owe..."_

_"Before I get started..."_ Tullius cut me off quickly. _"I just want to let you know how lucky you are that you didn't wind up dead as soon as you walked into Solitude's gates."_

I quickly became froze in place by hearing this. What did he mean by that?

_"The people of Skyrim are calling for justice."_ He added. _"Many are convinced that the Dragonborn is responsible for a string of murders going across the land."_

He walked around to my side of the table and took a seat before continuing. _"But luckily, every time one is reported, my men stationed in Whiterun have confirmed that you were, in fact, in Whiterun during the times of these murders."_

I quickly jumped out with,_ "So why not tell the people? If you have your proof?"_

Suddenly, Legate Rikke joined the conversation. _"It's not that simple."_ She said. _"Just because we have our proof, that won't be enough to convince all of Skyrim. They'll want to see the proof for themselves."_

I was so confused. If they had their proof and they had ways to let the people know, why did they call me? I didn't understand fully, so I had to ask.

_"Where do I come into all of this? If you know it's not me, why did you need to summon me?"_

Tullius and Rikke stared at each other for a moment with looks of worry on their faces. I didn't like where this was going. Something had them scared and now they're having trouble getting their words out.

Tullius finally looked at me and said, _"Because the one we're hunting is using the same power as you. That shouting or whatever you nords call it."_

_"Thu'um, Sir."_ Rikke corrected.

_"Right, right."_ Tullius began shifting in his seat._ "So now you know why we called for you. We can't stand against someone like that again. You remember how hard it was dealing with Ulfric."_

I thought back on the day we stormed Windhelm for the final confrontation with Ulfric Stormcloak. He too had some skill with the power of the voice. He injured me pretty good just before we got the upper hand on him.

_"So someone else here in Skyrim is trained in the Way of the Voice, and using my title to frame me?"_ I asked.

_"It sure looks that way."_ Tullius replied.

I thought hard on what I needed to do. I couldn't let someone ruin my good name. I am a Paladin. Raised and trained by some of the best warriors and mages of Skyrim. I fought for the good of the people. I've saved this land and the world from some of it's greatest threats of the time. I wasn't going to just sit idle and let someone make me a criminal in these people's eyes.

_"So where do I start?"_ I asked.

Tullius got up from his seat and walked up to the map on the table. He pointed at the area of Morthal.

_"Morthal."_ He said. _"It's where the last murder was reported. I need you to go there and see what you can find out and hopefully find some clues about our culprit."_

_"Fine."_ I said. _"Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone named me Thane after helping with her vampire problem. So I could probably get her help and..."_

_"That won't be possible."_ Tullius interupted

_"Why not?"_ I asked in shock.

_"Skyrim is your enemy for now."_ Rikke added. _"People would probably rather turn their blades on you rather than speak to you."_

I spent a good minute thinking to myself. How was I supposed to find out anything AND hide from all of Skyrim at the same time? It was impossible.

_"We have only one plan for that."_ Tullius said as he interupted my thought. _"First, you're going to wear this helmet."_

He handed me a Imperial Officer's Helmet. It was full faced so no one would see me. And it had a fine black strand of horse hair sticking out of the top of the helm from front to back. I thought it looked pretty intimidating.

_"You'll need to get yourself equipped with proper Imperial armor to go with that."_ He added.

I held the helmet and looked at it remembering how much I hated helmets. They were heavy and uncomfortable on my skull. But if the General thought this was best for my safety, then I had no choice but to like it.

_"Finally."_ Rikke stepped in. _"You'll need a new name. We don't need you blowing your cover by introducing yourself with your true identity."_

I looked over at Rikke wondering what she had planned.

_"Until we get this taken care of, your new name is Mikeal." Rikke handed me a folded piece of paper with a Imperial seal. "Give that to the Jarl of Morthal. It'll explain everything she'll need to know about your investigation. And hopefully you won't have to do much talking."_

I kind of chuckled at Rikke as I took the letter. As I started to walk my way out and head for the Blacksmith to get a new set of Imperial armor, Tullius yelled for me at the last second.

_"Karrick! I mean, Mikeal!"_

I turned and looked at him.

_"You be careful, and keep us informed if you find anything that we need to help you with."_

I nodded and walked out. I went to the blacksmith and informed him I need a heavy set of armor. He reached beneath his bench and pulled a set out for me. I immediatly took them to the workbench to get them properly fitted to wear. Once I was finished, I put them on and started my new quest towards Morthal and to this false Dragonborn.


	4. Trouble on the Road

**If you've read this far, I thank you.**  
**Please feel free to leave some feedback.**  
**Any advice and/or suggestions would be great.**  
**Thanks again and hope you enjoy. :)**

As I stood in front of the gates of Solitude, I stopped for a minute to think to myself. It was hard to grasp that once I set foot outside, I had to remember the entire land of Skyrim was against me. The only way to fix this was to find out who was behind this and why. I had finally came to my senses and made my way outside the gates. Walking my way down towards the stables, there were several Imperial soldiers and Solitude guardsmen who saluted me as I walked by. But I had to ask myself, were they saluting me? Or the armor?

To make it to Morthal the safest way, I had to take the road. And once again I had to pass through Dragon's Bridge. I didn't want to run into Faida again less she'd try to get me to stay the night again. Of course she was a kind woman, but trying to end a conversation with her was like trying to bargain a Khajiit out of a septim. So I decided to take the split in the road that went behind the Inn. As I crossed the giant stone bridge that had the design of dragon skulls on both sides of the arch, I looked off into the distance. It was beautiful. It had been a long time since I could just stand back for a moment and take everything in.

I knew I had at least a half a day's walk, if not a little more on foot to Morthal, so I tried to pick up the pace in my step a little. After walking for a couple hours, I came into a large patch of forest. It was still brown in color and had not been touched by snowy weather as of yet. As I walked through this stretch of woods, I came across a dog in the middle of the road. When I approached it, the dog jumped up and barked at me and ran down a path off the side of the road. As it ran, it continued to look back at me barking as though it was trying to tell me to follow it.

I made my way through the bushy path and noticed a small wooden shack sitting close to a cliff under a couple of trees. I looked around to see if anyone was around but it looked as though it had been abandoned for awhile. As I got closer to the shack, I could smell an odor of an awful sort. It smelled as though something died and had begun to rot. I wanted to turn around and head back to the road, but I heard the dog bark from inside the shack. I stuck my head in through the doorway and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_The dog was laying next to a bed and whining. On the bed, there lay a nord man dressed in black boots, green pants, a white long-sleeved undershirt, and a brown vest. His skin had lost it's color and was already starting to decompose as well his hair from his chin had already started to fall out. I could tell from the smell he had been dead for at least a few days. There was an end table at the foot of the bed with a journal laying on the top. I picked it up and opened it to see a single entry had been written._

_(-)_

_Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again._

_(-)_

When I finished reading this, I lay the journal back down on the table and looked at the dog. He raised his head up at me and began panting as if he enjoyed my attention.

_"So you're lonely out here, huh?"_ I said to the dog. _"And you're name is Meeko?"_

Just then the dog jumped up and barked in excitement acknowledging his name.

_"Well I can't let you just waste away out here. I don't see any other way. You'll have to come with me."_

I motioned Meeko to follow me and he acted as though we knew each other our whole lives. He kept by my side without missing a step. Even as we began treading into the snowy lands of Hjaalmarch.

I knew that Morthal was only an hours walk away and it was only mid day. So I was making good time. But just as soon as I thought things were going smoothly, I noticed three figures come over the hill I was approaching. Two of them were wearing the well known goldish Elven armor, and one was wearing a black hooded robe. These outfits I knew as well as the next citizen of Skyrim. The Thalmor!

I began to panic as the three drew closer to me. But then I remembered that I was in the Imperial army as well as in disguise. So I kept calm and continued to walk upright as proud soldier would. And as I started to pass the Thalmor agents, they all just stared at me. I could feel a chill go down my spine as I thought to myself, "Please just let me pass." But suddenly, as my fears would have guessed, I heard the sound of an Altmer voice.

_"Excuse me."_

My skin began to curl as I came to a halt. Meeko standing next to me without a worry in the world. I turned and looked at the three elves as the one in the black robe approached me.

_"If you don't mind me asking..."_ He said with a calm but snoody voice._ "But would you care to explain why an Imperial soldier is out here all alone? And what is with the mutt?"_

The Altmer looked down at Meeko with an evil look in his eye which cause Meeko to return the favor with a blood curdling snarl. I patted Meeko on the head to calm him down and then brought my attention back to the agent.

_"Forgive me, sir."_ I replied._ "But I was stationed to Morthal at last minute to relieve one of our Legates for his leave."_ I couldn't believe how fast I was coming up with this lie. But it seemed to work so I continued. _"And this dog I found along the road on the way here. He seemed harmless, so I let him accompany me."_

The Altmer agent continued to look us both over as though we were suspects of a crime. He then began to just glare at me as though he was trying to see through my helmet and straight into my soul.

_"Is that right?"_ He asked._ "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind taking off your helmet and telling me your name. For security reasons only of course."_

I almost swallowed hard to this request. For if I were to take off my helm, I would risk blowing my cover already and having to fend off the Thalmor as well as the rest of Skyrim. And I didn't want to start a war the Empire couldn't win.

I could feel myself start to sweat as I started to reach for my helm, contemplating what would happen if they knew who I was. Perhaps I could shout them to death and make an escape to Morthal with no witnesses. My hands gripped both sides of my helmet as I prepared to lift it off and possibly have a really bad day on the way. But just then, as if a miracle of the Divines, one of the other Altmer spoke.

_"Forgive me, sir. But we must be on our way. Lady Elenwen will be most upset if we are late."_

The black robed Altmer turned and nodded at his companion. Then brought his attention back to me.

_"Well, then, begone Imperial puppet. I have no more time to waste on you."_ He said while turning away and continuing on his path.

I couldn't believe the luck. I turned my attention back to the road and hustled it towards Morthal. It was at least another hour from where I was... I made it in half the time.


	5. Flames of Morthal

**I would like to thank leo1432 and InfinityArk**  
**for your positive reviews. I'll be working hard to**  
**make the rest of the story enjoyable.**

When I arrived in Morthal, I was immediately saluted by several Imperial soldiers that were patrolling the town. I stopped to catch my breath after running so hard with all this heavy armor on. Sweat was rolling off my face inside the helmet and the rest of my body. Meeko of course kept right up with me and looked as though he wanted to keep going. He sat and looked up at me, panting, and I couldn't help but smile. I patted him on the head and told him, "Good, dog."

Once I finished gathering myself, I made my way towards the Jarl's Longhouse. It was the largest building in the town. And of course it had a banner on both sides of the door displaying the proud symbol or Morthal.

I walked in the door of the Longhouse and at the far end of the main hall, there sat Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. The elderly woman was sitting comfortably slouched in her chair. Her pale face sparkled from the flames in the center of the room. She motioned me to approach and I done so. When I reached the steps of her chair, I stopped and closed my right hand into a fist and placed it over my heart as I bowed slightly to salute her with respect.

_"My Jarl." _I started. "_I come with an urgent letter from General Tullius."_

I pulled out the letter with the red Imperial seal and handed it to Idgrod. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as she reached out to take the letter from me.

_"Tullius?" _She replied with confusion. _"What in the blazes could he want?"_

She broke the seal and opened the letter. As she read it, her facial expression grew blank. I stood there looking at her, waiting for her to say something in response. When she finished reading the letter, she folded it back up and handed it to her steward. Idgrod then leaned back in her chair and begun rubbing her finger on her chin as though she was lost in thought.

_"I figured the Empire would be sending someone to look into this." _She finally stated.

_"You were expecting us, my lady?" I asked._

Without missing a beat she looked at me and said, _"Well of course. It's not every day the Dragonborn, who I named Thane of Morthal, suddenly murders someone in cold blood."_

I was glad that she couldn't see the anger in my face as I clenched my teeth together. I wanted to scream out, "It wasn't me!" so bad, but I knew better. Now wasn't the time to get lost in emotion. I had to figure this out and clear my name the right way to win back the people of Skyrim.

_"How do you know it was the Dragonborn, if you don't mind me asking, my lady?" _I asked with hesitation, trying not to give anything away.

She chuckled at me. _"Well unless a dragon swooped down and burned a single poor man to a crisp, I don't see how it could be anyone else. Besides, we had a single witness saying they saw someone fleeing the scene after the commotion."_

I knew exactly what she meant by that. It was one of the most dangerous and powerful shouts that anyone could learn. The "Fire Breath" shout. As she explained what she knew, I started to believe there really was someone out there who was, in fact, skilled in the Thu'um.

_"Who was the victim, and who was the witness?" _I asked in a hurry.

The Jarl could tell I was serious in my search and proceeded to tell me. _"The victim was poor Hroggar. Ironic that he was killed. Many believed he was at fault for his family's death."_

I remembered the man and the story she spoke of. But when I came through Morthal before, I couldn't look into the matter for her.

_"And the witness..." _She continued. _"Was my daughter Idgrod the Younger."_

I remembered Idgrod. I made a delivery for her to Whiterun while I was searching for Alduin over two years ago.

_"Very well." _I replied. _"I'll get to work immediately. And thank you for your cooperation, my lady."_

I saluted her once more before turning around to leave. As I walked outside, Meeko was sitting at the steps waiting for me. I began looking around town for Idgrod the Younger so I could ask her about everything she saw the night of Hroggar's death. I started at the Moorside Inn. Lurburk, the orc bard, had told me she was over at Lami's shop. I made my way out and noticed the alchemy shop across the way.

I entered the shop and seen Lami, the store owner, behind the counter waiting for any customers. Beside the outside of the counter, there stood a young woman with long black pressed up hair. This was Idgrod the Younger. Both women had greeted me as I walked in the door, but my attention was straight at Idgrod.

_"Excuse me, miss." _I started. Catching her off guard. _"But would you please give me just a moment of your time?"_

Idgrod looked over at Lami with confusion. She hesitated for a second once she brought her attention back to me.

_"Of course." _She said with a scared tone in her voice.

We both proceeded outside the shop and around the corner to avoid being within ear-shot of anyone who might be suspicious.

_"Don't worry." _I said. _"You're not in any trouble. But I understand you were the only witness the night of Hroggar's death."_

She folded her hands together and let out a long, worried sigh.

_"Yes." _She replied.

I could tell she was scared to discuss the subject, but I did everything I could to keep her calm.

_"Could you tell me what you saw? Anything that you heard?" _I asked, trying not to sound too demanding.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as though trying to calm herself down.

_"All I know is this." _She started. _"I was on my way home that night. Didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I saw Jorgen close down his mill, and I noticed everyone else was settling in. I also seen Hroggar just before... Just before he was murdered."_

She started rubbing her arm and looked as though the fear was racing through her.

_"I was almost in my house when I heard it." _She continued._ "It sounded like someone was yelling, but it was in a language that I didn't understand. And when I looked in the direction of the shout, all I could see was a small explosion of fire."_

The tone in her voice changed as I started to see tears developing in her eyes.

_"He... He was engulfed in flame! I can still hear his screams! He just... He just..."_

She suddenly collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees and regurgitated on the ground. I leaned down to help her.

_"I'm sorry, miss." _I said. _"Let me help you to your house. But please, I have just one more question." _

I helped her to her feet. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and then nodded at me, letting me know to ask.

_"Did you see anyone else? Did you see the one who shouted?"_

_"I did." _She replied. _"But they were hidden in the shadows. So I didn't get a good look at them... But I know who it was."_

For a moment, I thought maybe this would be good news, but I also knew what her answer was probably going to be.

_"Who was it, miss?" _I went ahead and asked.

The look on her face suddenly changed from sad, to very angry and disgusted as she proceeded to answer my question.

_"It was the Dragonborn!"_

I walked Idgrod to her home and reassured her there was nothing to worry about and that I was going to find the "Dragonborn." She thanked me for my help and shut the door.

So all I had was one witness who seen Hroggar murdered, but no positive identity of the one who did it. Now I can understand why people think it is me performing these crimes. All they see or here is the Thu'um, but no face to put it with. This was going to be harder than I thought.

It was getting late and I decided to call it a night. I went to the Moorside Inn to rent a room for the night. I couldn't go to the barracks less someone would see my face and give me away. Once I got my room, I shut the door and begun taking off my armor to lay in bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I was still exhausted from the long walk and run from Solitude.

Suddenly, without warning, I'm walking through the town of Morthal in the middle of the night. I can't understand how I got outside when I was just in bed. I walked past the Jarl's Longhouse when I heard a small noise like movement in the shadows on my right. When I looked over to see what it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. By all that is holy, I just couldn't believe it.

It was me! I walked out of the shadows! But that was impossible. I am me. How could I be looking at myself? I couldn't move my arms and I couldn't speak. It was like I was paralyzed. As I looked at the other me, I could see he suddenly got this very evil looking smile on his face and I feared I knew what he was thinking. In my head I'm screaming, "No! No! No!" But my body wouldn't give.

Suddenly, the other me drew in a quick breath and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" The Fire Breath shout. And in a flash, I was engulfed in raging flames. I could feel the intense burning of my flesh as I could hear myself scream with such pain that I have never felt before in my life. I could literally feel the life draining from my body and I lay on the ground waiting for Sovngarde to take me.

At that moment, I awoke back in my bed at the Inn with a knock at the door.

_"Sir! Sir, are you alright? I can hear yelling." _The voice called.

It was the Innkeeper. She was pounding on my door trying to get in but I had slid the table and chairs in front of it to keep people out. Realizing it was only a dream, I sprung from my bed and called back to her.

_"Yes!" _I shouted. _"I'm quite alright. I'm sorry for scaring you. It was just a horrible nightmare is all."_

And thus ended my first night in Morthal.


	6. A Kiss, Sweet Mother

It was mid day. I was sitting in my room at the Inn writing a letter to Tullius to let him know the progress of my investigation.

_~Tullius_

_It's been over a week since I've been here. And so far I've ended up empty handed. I don't know how much I'll be able to find out here with only one witness that seen the use of the Thu'um and not a face. I can see now why people are accusing the Dragonborn of these crimes._

_I've managed to recruit the assistance of Benor, a mighty nord warrior who wishes to be a guard here in Morthal. Perhaps he could be a fine Companion or even a Imperial soldier since he wishes to spend his time defending others. He seems honest enough. _

_I'm going to give it a few more days here and if I don't find anything new, I'm going to have to return to Solitude and find somewhere else to go for leads. I'll write if anything comes up._

_~Mikeal_

I folded the letter and put a wax seal on it to keep it shut. I put my helmet back on before heading outside to give the letter to the local courier before he left. I then found Benor standing post at the Guardhouse where he's usually found first thing in the mornings. I approached him and asked if he had heard anything new regarding Hroggar's murder.

_"No." _He answered. _"Just the same old gossip about it being the Dragonborn."_

I would have figured as much. I thanked him for his help and went on to looking around Morthal once again for any clues, not that I would find any. I knew this small town was a dead end lead. But it was the scene of the most recent of the string of murders across Skyrim that was related to this false Dragonborn. And I became angrier by the day at the thought that he was still out there and I was making circles around Morthal like a chicken with it's head cut off. But I had no choice but to at least wait long enough for word from General Tullius on what to do next. So I used my time in Morthal and gained the trust of the locals. I almost felt bad lying to them about who I was and never showing my face, but it was either that or risk having every blade in Morthal aimed for my neck.

A few days had past and the courier had returned to Morthal. And with luck, he had a letter for me. I opened it and it was indeed from Tullius.

_~Mikeal_

_I'm sorry the lead is so cold there in Morthal. Perhaps you should return to Solitude immediately and we'll send you on the next lead we have. There was another murder over in Markarth that seems to follow the same story as Morthal. Someone was killed with the power of the Thu'um. Hopefully, with it being such a large city, there might be more than one witness this time._

_Good work soldier, you did your best. You have my permission to return to Solitude and we'll give you further details on the next lead._

_~Tullius_

_P.S. watch the roads, the Thalmor are bolstering their patrols since they learned that the Dragonborn was on a killing spree._

This was grim news, even for me. If the Thalmor are trying to get involved in the investigation, that will make my travelling more difficult and my search almost impossible. I have to do everything I can to avoid them, even if that means treading through the wild lands for shortcuts instead of the roads.

I started to pack up my things when I came up with the idea to properly thank Benor for his help. So when I seen him that evening in the Moorside Inn, I approached him to tell him what was on my mind.

_"Evening, Benor." _I greeted him kindly.

_"Evening, Mikeal." _He responded. _"I hear you're heading back to Solitude in the morning."_

I faked a small laugh while disappointment ran through my head as I replied, _"Yes, I am. I just can't seem to find anything to put me in the right direction of finding this murdering scum."_

Benor signaled the Innkeeper to get him a bottle of mead. He asked me if I wanted one and I passed. Of course I would love a drink myself, but it would have required me to take off my helmet.

_"So Benor," _I continued. _"I wanted to properly thank you for all your assistance this past week. You're a good man and a damn fine warrior."_

Benor looked at me with a light in his eyes that I've seen in all warriors when their strength is properly recognized.

_"How would you feel about becoming an Imperial soldier? I don't see these stubborn fools making you a guard anytime soon and I think you'd make a great one."_

He looked down at his hands that he had folded together on the table for a minute. The Innkeeper brought his drink and he took the biggest swig I've ever seen a man do. He must have drank half the bottle in one gulp.

_"Do you think they'll accept me?" _He asked after coughing a bit from drinking too much at once.

I patted him on the while back while telling him, _"I know they will. I'm a Legate after all. If you travel with me and I recommend you, they'll approve you on the spot."_

He laughed loud enough for the whole Inn to hear. He even drowned out Lurburk's lute, which sounded a hundred times better than his voice.

_"Very well!" _He said. _"Tomorrow we'll leave for Solitude together and I shall proudly become a member of the Empire."_

We both laughed and cheered to his honor for the rest of the evening before finally calling it.

The next morning, we met in the middle of town to head out together. Meeko however, wouldn't be joining us. He seemed to take a liking to Idgrod the Younger's little brother Joric who was a sickly little lad. So I told Joric he could look after Meeko for me. The smile on his face was enough for me.

Benor was really excited about the trip. He even left behind all of his belongings and only packed a small bag of food for the road. As we started to head out of Morthal I heard Meeko bark behind me. When I turned around I seen him and Joric running to catch up with us.

_"Mister!" _Joric yelled.

Benor and I stood there and let the boy catch up. He caught his breath and then continued to speak.

_"Are you leaving?" _He asked.

_"Yes." _I replied. _"There is another place I need to be."_

_"You can't leave yet!" _He shouted. _"There is something you need to see."_

I tried to explain to him that I didn't have time to play games or to go sight seeing.

_"It's not like that!" _He snapped at me. _"I'm sure it has to do with that man you've been asking about."_

Both Benor and myself got shocked expressions on our faces. Of course no one could see mine.

_"What do you mean, lad?" _I asked.

Joric quickly motioned us to hide behind the hill that overlooked Morthal to get out of sight of anyone outside.

_"If I show you," _he said. _"You have to promise me that my sister and I will be safe."_

I knew then the boy was serious in what he knew. I assured him that all the Jarl's family would be under close watch by the Imperial guards for their safety. Once I convinced him of this, he told me to follow him. Benor stayed behind to make sure no one followed us.

He led me over the stone bridge that ended at Jorgen and Lami's house and the Mill. We walked around Jorgen's house and up the small hill that was covered in weeds and old rotted fallen trees. As we reached the top of the hill, there was a single square stone arch with what looked like rubble from an ancient altar behind it. As we approach the arch, I noticed something in a small clearing behind the weeds.

_"Do you think this has anything to do with that man?" _Joric asked.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I made me nearly weak in the knees. In the clearing, on the ground, there was a full skeleton of a person, several human organs that was nearly decomposed from the exposure of the weather. Multiple candles surrounding the corpse. Finally, I noticed a book placed on the left with a single Nightshade flower placed on top of it. I picked up the book and opened it. The title on the first page was as written, "A Kiss, Sweet Mother."

_"I didn't know if this would help." _Joric added. _"I seen Lami come up here one night. And it was about a week later that man was killed."_

Right then, I new this wasn't just a random murder. I told Joric to go back to the Jarl and to stay there without question. He did so. I ran back towards Moorside Inn in a full sprint. Benor noticed me and ran in behind me. I managed to catch the courier before he left and told him to wait just long enough to write a letter to Tullius.

_"What's wrong?" _Benor asked.

I began scribbling a message onto the parchment while trying to catch my breath. I looked over at him and with a quick draw of breath I replied

_"This is worse than we thought."_


	7. Why Lami Why

It only took a day to get a response from Tullius about the situation at hand. The courier arrived in the mid of the next day. He handed me the letter from Tullius and I wasted no time in opening it, hoping he had good news for me.

_~Mikeal_

_Great job making that discovery. And don't worry. I'll see to it personally that Jarl Idgrod and her family receive the protection that you requested. You are one step closer to finding out who's responsible and clearing your name. Continue your investigation in Morthal and return to Solitude once you have everything you need._

_On a personal note, as for Benor's request to join us, you have my blessing to induct him into our ranks and I will take care of the rest when you get here. And as for the Lami woman, as the current superior of the new Empire government in Skyrim, you have my permission to gain the information you need from her __By Any Means Necessary__!_

_If she admits to the crimes of summoning the Dark Brotherhood, you may do with her as you see fit for punishment. Jail or Execution. There is a separate parchment with this letter. It is a arrest/death warrant for Lami with my signature. But! You must get her confession in front another Imperial soldier or Legate for it to be valid._

_Return safely._

Once I finished reading the letter, I took the separate parchment and placed it in my satchel for later. The courier also had a large bag over his shoulder. He dropped it on the floor and said it was for Benor. When he opened it, it was a full set of Imperial armor. Benor became greatly excited knowing what it meant. I turned to him to have him give a quick oath.

_"Benor," _I started. _"By the power given to me by General Tullius, I hereby welcome you to the ranks of the Imperial Legion. Do you vow to serve Tamriel and all of it's people till the day of your death, or no longer needed?"_

_"I do." _He replied.

_"Do you swear to pledge your undying loyalty to the Emperor? Vowing that no matter what forces threaten him, you will throw your life in harms way to defend him?"_

Once again he replied, _"I do."_

I patted him on the shoulders with both hands and said, _"Welcome brother."_

He quickly changed into his new armor. Liking the way it fit on him, he was as pleased as I've ever seen a big brute of a man. But now was not the time for celebration. I needed to confront Lami and get her to confess to her crimes and tell me what she knew of her contact.

We quickly marched over the stone bridge to Jorgen and Lami's house. I knocked on the door. Jorgen was across the way at his mill working as usual.

_"What can I do for you Gentlemen?" _He quickly asked.

I turned to him and said, _"We have important matters with your wife, Lami."_

He quickly walked over to us with his chin high and the look of anger in his eye. _"Well she's not home." _He said.

Benor stepped in front of me to confront Jorgen. _"Well she's not at her shop today, and she never leaves town. So where else would she be, Jorgen?" _He asked.

Jorgen just stood there as his facial expression changed to a blank look as though he was afraid of Benor. Just then I noticed him continuously glancing at the door to his house. This was enough for me to believe she had locked herself inside. I turned back to the house and this time, I kicked the door in, busting the lock off the frame. I heard a surprised shriek from inside the house. Lami was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

I quickly rushed in and grabbed her so she couldn't run. She tried to fight me off and once Benor walked in behind me, she quit.

_"Lami," _I started. _"You're under arrest for conspiracy to murder of Hroggar. You are to come with me quietly or I'll drag your corpse to the barracks. Your choice."_

She quickly calmed down and stood up from her seat. She nodded in agreement and then proceeded to walk in between Benor and myself to the town barracks for questioning. Jorgen stood in the busted doorway of his house watching us as we walked away.

Once we reached the barrack, I had her sit in one of the chairs in the center of the room. There was another Imperial Legate present during the interrogation. I pulled the parchment out of my satchel and handed it to him. Once he finished reading over it, he agreed to be the witness I needed and sat in a chair across the room.

I turned my full attention to Lami who sat there with her head drooped down and her hands on both knees looking as though she was in fear for her life... Which she should have been.

_"Lami," _I began. _"We have a witness saying they saw you climb the hill behind your house to the ancient stone altar, where we found a ritual site to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Now as I'm sure you know, putting a contract of blood out on someone is just as serious as committing the murder yourself."_

She looked up at me with the look of shock like she didn't believe me. But at the same time, the fear in her eyes showed me that she did.

_"Now," _I continued. _"If you know what's good for you, and you value your life and that of your husband, you'll tell us everything you know about your contact._

She sat there for a moment, not saying a word. She began fondling with her dress which showed me she was very nervous about something more than just being accused of this crime. Finally she looked up and spoke.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

And like a flash of lightning, I back handed her across the face.

_"Don't lie to me!" _I yelled. _"Or do I need to bring your husband in here and force a confession out of him!?"_

I knew in my heart that the actions I took on this day, was very unbecoming of a Paladin. I swore to protect people, but in this case, it was my life and the lives of innocence all across Skyrim. I had to do what was necessary to keep this from happening again.

After she recovered for my slap, she spat up a small amount of blood and looked at me. Her eyes suddenly changed from fear, to anger.

_"You have nothing to prove I did anything. So why should I tell you anything?" _She hissed towards me.

At this point I knew she was going to play tough. So, for a moment, I looked past and forgot all my vows as a Paladin and drew my blade. I pointed it towards her throat and lightly pressed the tip into her skin.

_"Because, unless you want to die this day," _I growled. _"you'll tell me what I want to know."_

She began gasping for air as the tip of my sword began pressing into her throat.

_"Alright!" _She gasped. _"I'll talk."_

I lowered my blade but kept a tight grip on it in case I needed to take... More drastic measures.

She caught her breath and began to tell me what I wanted to hear the moment I arrived in Morthal.

_"Hroggar was a murderer. He killed his family in cold blood by setting his house on fire with his wife and his little girl inside. Then he moved in with that BITCH Alva the very next day... Of course she skipped town once people began to suspect she had something to do with it."_

I knew what she spoke of. However, Alva didn't skip town. I killed her a few years ago when I accidentally discovered she was a vampire one of the nights I was in Morthal after I was named Thane. But everyone knew this story of Hroggar and Alva... This isn't what I wanted.

_"Get to what I want to know!" _I demanded.

She wheaped a little before continuing.

_"I loved his little girl. And his wife was my best friend. So when he did that to them and was able to walk away without justice being done, I felt he needed to be punished. So I spent the last couple of years gathering all the things I needed to summon the Dark Brotherhood. I figured if the guard wouldn't do anything about it, someone, in it for the money, would."_

That was the confession I needed. Now to get the info about the contact.

_"Tell me about the one that took the job." _I said.

_"I don't know what to tell you." _She replied.

I quickly grew angry with her playing stupid. I had to know as much info about this fake dragonborn as I could if I wanted any chance of finding him. So I got in Lami's face and began shouting.

_"What did he say? What did he look like? Was there anything about him that will help me find him!?"_

She quickly looked at me in confusion just before saying, _"What makes you think it's a HE?"_

At that moment, I knew I was lost. When she said that, I knew it was going to be that much harder to get my named cleared. If this person was able to make people believe that it was me without them knowing she was a female... Then I'm in some real trouble.

_"Fine." _I replied. _"Is there anything you can tell me about HER?"_

She wiped away blood from her lip before speaking again.

_"She's definitely a nord. She had green eyes, but her face was covered. She was wearing the Dark Brotherhood armor."_

_"Great." _I replied. _"Female nord with green eyes... That's gotta be half of Skryim."_

I motioned the Legate sitting across the room to take Lami into custody. She was to serve time in jail until further notice. Benor and I headed outside. After contemplating what to do, we decided to head for Solitude. General Tullius would need to hear this personally.


	8. Nightmare or Reality

**Just a quick thanks to SpiritOfJazz for your support.**  
**I hope I continue to have it till the end of the story.**

Nearly a whole day passed while both Benor and myself traveled to Solitude. We were in luck to not come across any trouble along the long road to get here. I was so relieved to finally see the gates of Solitude, but not as relieved as I would be if it were Whiterun's... I missed my Shield-Siblings in Jorrvaskr. I missed the fun we had. But I knew what I had to do. And I also knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, so I planned to write a secret letter to Vilkas when I had the chance.

Benor couldn't hold back his excitement as we walked through the city of Solitude. We went straight to Castle Dour, but Benor made a stop at the blacksmith while I continued in. Once inside, I noticed General Tullius was a pacing the room rapidly. Looked as though he was nervous about something. I approached and saluted him.

_"Ah, Legate." _He said with a smile. _"You're back, and unharmed I see."_

I took my helmet off with a major sigh of relief. But when I did, Rikke noticed something about me I never thought about.

_"Well Karrick," _She began to comment. "_If you keep that growing, you may not have to wear that blasted helmet for much longer. I barely recognized you."_

I never realized that my hair had grown a bit longer over the past few weeks and my facial hair had grown out to a full beard. Maybe if I just let it all grow out, the hair will cover enough to walk around openly.

_"So what all did you find out from that Lami woman in Morthal?" _Tullius wasted no time asking.

I explained the entire story for him word for word. And when I finished, Tullius looked worried.

_"The Dark Brotherhood." _He commented. _"Some say once they accept a contract, they can't be stopped. By the gods, I was hoping it was a single individual we were dealing with, not a whole group. And you say this false dragonborn is female? How do we miss that important detail? Well, either way, we still can't clear your name until we find her."_

I couldn't help but feel saddened by this news. I had hoped it would be enough to at least go back to Whiterun and see the Companions again. I wondered how everyone was doing, and if Aela was serious about leaving like she said she would.

_"But right now, I need your attention on something else for the time being." _Tullius added. _"Tomorrow is the wedding of Vittoria Vici, the Emperor's cousin. I need every able bodied man there to keep her safe until the ceremony is over."_

I agreed to the request and was allowed to take leave for the rest of the evening. As I turned to walk out, I noticed Benor walking in with something a little new with him. He had a steel great-sword on his back instead of his old iron battleaxe.

_"Do you like it?" _He asked. _"I figured a new weapon to go with a new life."_

He walked past me to meet Tullius with a big smile on his face. In his excitement, he didn't even really recognize who I was. Glad to see I helped someone's dream come true. That's what my life was about. Helping others. Not torturing them.

I decided to stay at the Winking Skeever Inn that night. I wanted to see how the Vinius family was doing. I became good friends with them shortly after joining the Legion and the little Minette Vinius was a sweet little girl. I walked in and seen Sorex Vinius, drunk as usual, dancing around to the sound of the lute that was played by Lisette the bard. And his father Corpulus Vinius was standing behind the bar greeting and serving customers. Corpulus was a nice man. He was ready to retire and leave the Winking Skeever in the hands of his son Sorex, but Sorex wanted to travel and see the world.

I walked up and sat at the bar to visit with Corpulus. He didn't recognise me at first until I greeted him.

_"Karrick? Is that you?" _He asked with squinting eyes. _"By the gods boy, I didn't notice it was you with all that hair. How are ya, lad?"_

He handed me a bottle of mead and I quickly cracked into it. When I finished taking a big swig, I looked over at him to talk. I told him stories about the last two years and I confided in him about my current situation. What he said next completely caught me off guard.

_"You know," _he started. _"There was a woman who came in here yesterday. A nord woman. With green eyes and brown hair. I'd never seen her before and she acted kind of strange."_

My curiosity quickly peaked at this news.

_"Anything else?" _I asked.

He nodded. _"She asked about Vittoria Vici's wedding, and I told her it was scheduled for tomorrow morning. Then she dropped a bag of gold on my counter and left. I figured it was to keep me quiet about her, but I wouldn't hold out information from a friend of mine who saved us all from war and the dragons."_

I quickly jumped out of my seat. I had to tell Tullius that Vittoria might be in danger. I thanked Corpulus and ran out the door to head back to Castle Dour. Once I got there, I busted through the door nearly falling from tripping over my own feet.

_"Tullius!" _I yelled.

Tullius came around the corner of the doorway looking at me in shock.

_"What? What is it?" _He hurried out of me.

_"Vittoria Vici, I think she's the next target." _I said while trying to catch my breath.

He looked at me like I was crazy. _"How do you know this?" _He asked.

I told him of the gossip I had learned and he quickly instructed Legate Rikke to find more men to up the defenses around the city.

_"Good work." _Tullius said to me. _"Go get you some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow. Be up early!"_

I saluted him and walked back out. "Perhaps we can finally catch her." I thought to myself as I walked back to the Winking Skeever. I rented the room and decided to have a few more drinks before calling it a night. Lisette started singing Tale of the Tongues. She was a little tone deaf but it sounded a lot better than Lurburk in Morthal. I personally thought orcs shouldn't be bards, but I kept that thought to myself.

As the night drug on, I finally decided to go to bed. I walked up the stairs to my room. It was nice. Fairly large for a overnight room. Fitted with dressers and cabnets. The bed was straight ahead and a little table and chair sat to the right of that against the wall. I shut the door behind be and begun taking off my armor. I just set it by the foot of the bed on the floor before collapsing in the bed.

I dreamt of several things that had happened to me over the years. The war, the fight against Alduin in Sovngarde, the day in Ysgramor's Tomb when Aela grew upset with me. Just a string of nightmares haunting me in a single night. I felt as though Vaermina, the deadric prince of nightmares, was tormenting me that night. Suddenly, I woke up with an eerie feeling that I was being watched.

Sweat covered my body although I felt cold. My breathing was heavy. Something just didn't seem right. That's when I noticed it. A figure of a person sitting in the chair next to my bed. I looked over. It was a woman. I couldn't make out who or what she looked like, I could just make out the figure. Without looking away , I tried to reach for my sword that lay next to my bed. But in that same moment I was froze in place as I noticed her eyes glow almost like a firey orange. It was like I was paralyzed.

She leaned forward enough towards me that the moonlight coming from the window next to my bed shined across her pale face. She had straight brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her green eyes glowed as she stared at me smiling. As she smiled, I noticed something else that put fear in me like I've never felt before... She had fangs. My brain was screaming, "No!" But my body felt as though it would do anything she commanded. For the first time in my life I felt as though I wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare, and I wouldn't be walking out of this room alive. It was at this moment, when I knew for sure I was going to die, she spoke.

_"I hear you've been looking for me."_


	9. Kill Me or Kiss Me

She sat there just staring at me as I lay froze in my bed. Just smiling as though she enjoyed the torment of me not being able to fight back. She stood up just long enough to step over to the bed and sit next to my lifeless body. I watched her as she ran her fingers down the side of my face and my chest. Her skin felt like the coldest winter chill as it felt its way over me.

_"Mmm..." _She moaned with delight. _"You're cute. I don't know whether to kill you... Or to kiss you."_

In my head I was screaming, "Get away, monster!" But my body still lay there motionless. All I could control was my eyes. I watched in horror as this... THING had it's way with me. I knew for sure I was dead, but she seemed to enjoy my suffering too much to decide what to do with me. She could end it with a quick thrust of a dagger, but she didn't seem interested in killing me off right away.

She leaned down next to my ear, then I could hear her whisper, _"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again really soon." _She licked my cheek as she got up to walk away. As she walked towards the door I could feel my body start to gain feeling again. She opened the door, but turned around one last time saying, _"Will you find me? Or will I find you?"_ She chuckled as though toying with me as she closed the door.

In that moment, my body regained itself and I wasted no time grabbing my sword and running after her. I ran down the stairs hoping to catch her, but when I reached the bottom, the Inn was empty, except for Sorex slouched over in a chair passed out from drinking too much. I couldn't believe it, there was no way she managed to get out of the Inn that quick. I guess all I could do now was thank the divines she didn't kill me and I went back to bed. Couldn't really sleep after that though.

Early the next morning I put my armor back on and met with Tullius and Rikke outside Castle Dour. They were preparing to attend Vittoria's wedding ceremony. Rikke had bolstered the guard ten-fold by that time, making sure if anyone made an attempt on Vittoria's life, we would catch them. We all three headed to the chaple area of the castle grounds.

The scene was incredible. All the people of Solitude were there. Of course all were welcome, although that's what made Tullius worried the most. Even nobles from the great city of Cyrodiil traveled all this way to see Vittoria. She was sitting next to her newly wedded husband at the front center of the grounds. It was surrounded by the massive stone walls of the castle and city. At the front of the grounds, in between the front two entrances and the seats of the newly weds, and at the top was another set of chairs on a balcony.

The three of us walked up and congratulated the couple. Vittoria just seemed so thrilled, even for a member of royal family, it was nice to see happiness even with those with money and power. It looked as though we had beaten the Brotherhood, and Vittoria and her husband would be safe. We decided to just try and enjoy ourselves until it was over.

The couple got up from their chairs and made their way around one to a door next to the entrance. A few minutes later they came out at the balcony above the grounds. Vittoria stood out close to the edge to make a speech. While she thanked everyone for coming to see her on this wonderful day, I couldn't help but notice someone standing idle at one of the walls just behind everyone's view. I kept my eye on the individual. They appeared to be wearing Imperial armor, but the way they just stood there blankly is what caught my attention.

As Vittoria finished her speech, she went and sat down next to her husband and everyone clapped. At that moment I looked back up and noticed the guard I saw was not on the wall I seen him before. Right away, I knew something was wrong. I began searching around the top level walk-ways of the surrounding walls and noticed that a few guards were missing from their posts. But before I could get word to Tullius and Rikke, one of the guests let out a scream and pointed at the couple on the balcony. I looked up and noticed Vittoria in her seat with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

All of us scrambled and looked everywhere to find a clue as to who shot the arrow. Just then, I noticed a single figure running along the walls just out of clear view. So I followed it. The individual managed to slip down and run towards the city's main gates. I chased after them as fast as I could, cursing the heavy armor that weighed me down. We ran through the city gates without incident. That's when I noticed the person I was chasing was wearing Imperial armor, which explains how they got through without detection. But they still ran faster than me, but I wasn't giving up.

I lost sight of them once we passed the stables, but I kept running in the direction I last seen them. I ran the road with a rock wall on one side and a large cliff on the other, so the murderer only had one direction to run... Dragon Bridge. I continued to run although my body wanted to give way. But I pressed on. I had a duty to uphold and I wasn't going to let them get away from me. Just as I could see Dragon Bridge at the bottom of the hill, I started to slow down from being out of breath. I had to live with the fact that they may have gotten away. But as I went to catch my breath, I could hear what sounded like footsteps off to my side starting to approach me at a fast rate. As I turned to prepare myself, I was tackled by something, or someone.

We tumbled down the hill, my heavy armor bashing and bruising me with every hit of the ground as I rolled down the massive hillside. Once we finally reached the bottom, I hit with a crashing thud that knocked the wind out of me. As I lay there feeling as though every bone in my body was broken and trying to catch my breath, someone jumped on me in a straddling position. I tried to look up at them to see who it was that nearly killed me, but the glare of the sun kept me from seeing them.

I could here the person chuckling as though my pain was amusing to them. I could tell it was a woman. She bent down to get a closer look at me. Her head perfectly placed to block the sun giving me a clear view of my... Attacker? I could see a pale face smiling at me. Shoulder length brown hair and... Green eyes... "No." I thought to myself. It was her... But there was something different. Her fangs were gone. She continued to sit on me and just look at me while giggling. I began to tell her to get off of me, but as my mouth opened, she covered it with her hand and said,

_"I knew I'd be the one to find you, handsome."_


	10. Murder She Wrote

She continued to sit on me hovering her face over mine and just looking at me as though she was trying to read me. I tried to push her off of my but she had her legs firmly placed on both sides of me with my arms pinned. Not only that but every inch of my body hurt worse with every attempt I made to move.

_"Where are you trying to go?" _She asked with smile. Her giggling was becoming a bit annoying. I didn't know what she wanted with me. But it was clear she didn't want to kill me. Maybe torment me to insanity was her plan?

_"Get off me, monster!" _I gasped out, not being able to yell from the pain.

Her smile and giggling stopped as it turned into a look of shock. Then scarcely became a look of anger. _"MONSTER!?" _She yelled. She then, calmly, pulled my helm off my head and slapped me in the face. _"Tell me," _she continued. _"What in Oblivion would give you the right to call me a monster!?"_

She sat up right looking down on me waiting for an answer. And I gave her one of honesty.

_"You're a murderer." _I said. _"And what I saw in my room last night was..." _She placed her hand over my mouth before I could say the rest.

_"Sorry about that." _She replied. _"But I only did that because I knew you wouldn't let me talk to you willingly without trying to cut my head off." _She uncovered my mouth before continuing. _"And why would you call me a murderer?"_

I continued to gasp for air as the pain continued to feel like one hundred daggers stabbing into my entire body. _"I know you were the one who killed Hroggar in Morthal, and Vittoria Vici just now."_

She laughed as though everything I said was false. _"Hroggar, yes." _She finally said. _"But not that Vici woman." _She finally decided to get off of me and stood over me. _"And if you're calling me a murderer, I guess I'm guilty. But if you look at every life I've taken, even a man of light, such as yourself, would agree that they deserved what they got."_

I managed to concentrate enough of my magika to cast a healing spell on myself. (One of the few perks of being a paladin.) I growled as I could feel broken bones reset themselves and all of my other injuries heal. Once I could feel no more pain, I stood up to face the woman whom I'd been after since all this started.

_"I don't care what you think they are." _I said. _"It's still murder. And you're using the power of the voice to frame me for them."_

She suddenly looked confused. _"Frame you?" _She replied. _"Why, in the name of Oblivion, would I frame you?"_

I felt as though she was trying to throw me off. _"Don't toy with me!" _I yelled. _"You use your Thu'um to kill people and make them believe it is me! The dragonborn!"_

_"Dragonborn!?" _She asked with surprise. _"So you're the one I've heard everyone talking about. I was beginning to think that you disappeared and I was the only one left."_

I could feel my face turn white as I heard this. I had every possible question running through my head to try and call her on her bluff. I'm the dragonborn. All this time, there has never been another turn up. Or perhaps Arngeir never told me, as he's known for his secrets.

_"So you're dragonborn?" _I asked.

She smiled as she answered, _"Yes. Why would I lie about something like that?"_

I couldn't help be brought into the conversation. But then I remembered I was talking to the criminal I'd been hunting for the past two weeks.

_"Enough!" _I yelled. _"You are a murderer, and I'm going to take you in."_

_"It's that right?" _She began to laugh. I kept my eyes on her as I drew my sword. She started walking around me and looking me over from head to toe. _"I'll make you a deal." _She continued. _"You look into the one's who's lives I've taken, and you feel I'm still guilty of what you call murder, then I will surrender to you next time I see you."_

_"Next time? No. You're coming with me now!" _I demanded.

She smiled and shook her head. Then, without warning, she shouted, _"FUS!"_ and knocked me of my feet. The force from her shout made me a little woozy, but when I came to, I noticed she had gave me the slip. Once again, I failed to end this.

I went back to Solitude with my pride hurt. She got the best of me and escaped. I returned to Tullius with the news I had, then spent the rest of the day helping clean up after the horrible incident that occurred. Poor Vittoria, murdered on the happiest day of her life...

The next day, I gathered all the information from Tullis and Rikke about all the recent murders that involved this supposed dragonborn. I told Tullius I was going to travel out and investigate each one and keep him informed on what I found out. The closest was in Markarth. After looking into the matter, I had a woman named Muiri arrested same as Lami. She wanted a man named Alain Dufont murdered for using her to get close to the Shatter-Shield family in Windhelm to rob them blind. She also wanted Nilsine Shatter-Shield murdered to teach the family a lesson, but it didn't happen. So a bandit thug was killed, and a innocent was spared.

As weeks passed, I started to piece together all the marks. Several thugs were killed but all accounted innocence were left alive. It was just like Morthal. Hroggar was killed because he walked free after killing his family. It started to all come together, although she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she was trying to help people rather than just kill for money. But to make sure, there was one last mark I needed to look into. Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Reports showed that the original owner was murdered in her sleep.

After a two day carriage ride, I finally reached Riften. Things were a little more difficult for the people in Riften due to Maven Black-Briar now being Jarl after the Legion took over during the war. I went straight for the orphanage to speak with the new owner. The woman's name was Constance Michel. She seemed nice at heart and truly cared for the children. But when I asked her about the night of the murder, she didn't seem to have any regrets for what happened when she began to explain it to me.

_"Most people don't understand how it was here. Grelod was a cruel, evil woman. She refused to allow the children to be adopted by good families. She treated them like slaves. When they would make too much noise from trying to play, she would beat them. And if they forgot their chores, she would shackle them in the closet. These kids needed better. But the night it happened, I'll never forget it. I was awake. Grelod was asleep in her room when someone snuck in. They went into her room and shut the door. All I remember after that is hearing her screaming for a second before the one responsible ran out of the room. Grelod was covered in ice."_

I sat there listening to the story and couldn't help but feel sorry for the children. But she wasn't finished.

_"After Grelod's death, I took over the orphanage and the children are much happier. They're much safer. And couples are coming in and considering adopting them. I can't help but think that Grelod's death was the best for these children."_

Although I knew it wasn't up to a single individual to decide someone's fate like that, I couldn't help but agree with Constance. I asked her if she remembered anything about the one who did it. Constance thought to herself for a minute before answering.

_"Yes, they were in brown leather armor and a hood. They looked more like a thief than a member of... Well, you know."_

She didn't want to risk having the children scared by saying "Dark Brotherhood" out loud. And I couldn't blame her. But it was the outfit she described that caught my attention. I'd seen this outfit before. That's when it hit me. Our dragonborn culprit used to be a thief. And if I wanted to find out who she was, I needed to speak to a thief. And since this was Riften, I was in luck.

I remembered a few years ago, when I first came to Riften, a tall red headed nord man approached me with an offer to make good money. When I discovered what he was, I turned him down on his offer. His name was Brynjolf and he just happened to run his own market. All I had to do was find him and get the information I needed.

I managed to find Brynjolf at his stall in his usual fancy civilian clothes trying to sell junk potions to anyone foolish enough to believe his scheme. I approached him to have a little talk.

_"Excuse me, Brynjolf, is it?" _I asked him.

_"Aye, lad. What can I do for you?" _He responded.

I signaled him to follow me to talk in private. _"I have an urgent Imperial matter I'd like your assistance with."_

We were walking around the Bee and Barb Inn trying to keep out of ear shot of others.

_"Well lad," _he said. _"If you need assistance, then I'm sure you've come to the right man. But something like assistance usually means someone is getting paid, am I correct?"_

I knew he would be difficult like this. Always out to pinch people out of their last septim. I agreed to a payment and paid him to tell me whatever I wanted to know.

_"Good doing business with you, lad." _He commented. _"Now what would you like to know?"_

I looked around to make sure no one else could hear me and said, _"I have reason to believe that not long ago, you had a woman in your organization up until you found out she killed another woman here in Riften."_

Brynjolf looked surprised at this and said, _"Aye, we might have."_

I could tell he was uneasy about the conversation, but I needed to know what he knew. So I went on to ask the one question I was hoping he could answer.

_"Do you have a name?"_

He looked at me with a half cracked smile. _"Well, lad." _He said. _"That's not something that's so willingly given. Names will have to cost extra."_

That was it. He had the info I wanted. But of course he was going to try and scam me out of more money. I grew angry at this and decided to look past my limits a little.

_"I don't have time for this!" _I growled at him. Before he knew what hit him, I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the building. He tried to break free from me, but with every attempt he made, I squeezed harder. When he finally quit fighting, he agreed to answer me.

_"Now," _I continued. _"Nord woman, brown hair, green eyes, claimed to be dragonborn. Who is she? Answer me and I might not tell General Tullius about your little origination."_

Brynjolf's eyes grew wide with fear when I threatened him. _"Alright, lad!" _He gasped. _"I'll tell you. But it's not much."_

_"A name!" _I yelled as I tightened my grip.

His face clinched with pain as he opened his mouth to say, _"Amberia. Her name was Amberia._


	11. Shor's Stone

I stayed in Riften a few days after getting the information about this Amberia woman. I avoided Brynjolf in the market place due to our "disagreement." And Constance stayed in the orphanage tending to the children. But once I heard word getting around the locals about me wanting information about the dragonborn, I figured it was best if I left Riften before anything came of it. When I walked out the front gates, the carraige driver offered to give me a lift, but I turned it down. I wasn't ready to head back to Solitude, or really anywhere for that matter. I just couldn't get my head wrapped around what was going to become of all of this. We have a woman, who seems to be another dragonborn, who is accused of murder. And me, who everyone thinks is committing them. But they're not really "murders", or at least I don't think so. Hroggar and Grelod, in my eyes, did deserve to die. But was I just as bad as Amberia for believing this? Isn't a decission like that on someone's life not ours to decide?

I just couldn't bring myself to say she was wrong in her actions. But it also wasn't my place to call her innocent. That would be up to General Tullius, which I knew he would never agree. The people called for justice, and it wasn't going to be easy convincing everyone that the people killed by her was merely getting what they deserved. But the fact was, I am a Paladin. Warrior of the light. Defender of all. I couldn't bring myself to openly admit she was right in what she did. I had to believe she deserved to be punished. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I decided to escape the world for a little while and think on the matter. So I travelled north a ways from Riften. Not too far up a side road I came across a little village. It was called Shor's Stone. It seemed to be built up for a mining base, which Skyrim was famous for several. I noticed a blacksmith's shop and decided to have my armor and weapon repaired. Luckily, Shor's Stone was almost forgotten on the map that the locals here didn't worry themselves with news from the outside. So I figured I could walk around unmasked for a few days without people noticing who I was.

The blacksmith, Filnjar, would tell me stories about how Shor's Stone used to be important to Skryim. But recently it had been shut down due to spiders infesting the mines. _"Grogmar and myself was nearly killed when they showed up." _He said. _"And the guards won't help, they keep making up sorry excuses as to why they can't spare any men." _After hearing the man's words, I decided to give a helping hand in clearing them out. Even though I'm not a big fan of fighting spiders. I can handle dragons, undead, bears, and daedric lords. But when it came to the creepy crawly ones, I just could never fully prepare myself.

_"If you stick true to your word," _he responded. _"Then I'll fix up your armor, free of charge." _His eyes seemed to light up with a little hope. But I can't argue with free repairs. Even if it is spiders. Since he had my armor scattered across the bench for repair, he lent me the only armor and weapons he had available. Some leather armor and an iron sword. I wasn't used to wearing armor that was so light. I felt naked. But I could move more freely in this for the time being. Once I got everything on firmly, I proceeded into Redbelly Mine.

When I went inside, I could tell what the blacksmith and the miners were talking about. There was a red mist in the air that made it a little difficult to see several feet in front of you. This would make it a little more difficult to get around and see what's coming. But one thing was for sure, I could hear the creepy sound of spiders walking around the mine. I proceeded with the highest of caution. If one of those got the jump on me, I could be poisoned and die here in the mines. Which I had no intentions of dying here. I wasn't going to fall to some petty spiders after all that I had been through.

Luckily, since no one was around, I could finally use all my spells without the risk of alerting anyone to who I was. So first thing, I cast a protective alteration spell on me. But as always, that spell cast fairly loud and it seemed to have alerted several of the spiders in my general area. I could hear there blood curdling screatches as they charged in my direction. So I had no choice, I charged at them hacking and slashing my way through. One of them managed to jump me and tried to bite, but luckily the leather was just thick enough that the spider's fangs miss my flesh. I quickly managed to shake it off and stabbed it through it's head. I continued down the mine killing any more spiders I came across until I reached the bottom of the mine. I stood there in silence for awhile to see if I could hear anymore. When I realized that all was quiet, I returned to the surface.

I came out and greeted the blacksmith, informing him that all the spiders had been dealt with. _"Truly?" _He asked with exitement. _"This is great! We can finally reopen the mine, and put Shor's Stone back on the map. Thank you. Like I promised, your armor will be repaired, free of charge. However, it will take me a day or two to finish the repairs."_

I returned his armor and sword to him and went down to the fire that was placed almost to the center of the village. I later found out that the people here gathered here every night and would drink, tell stories, and even sometimes argue about what they didn't like about each other. But one person stood out more than the rest. Sylgja, a nord woman. She had fairly pale skin from never being out in the sun, and straight black hair that came just below her ears. The two of us talked for awhile and she agreed to let me stay with her until I was ready to leave Shor's Stone after my armor was repaired.

As I lay in her floor that night with a wolf pelt for a pillow and whatever covers she could find for me to keep me warm, she told me of her family just over the hillside in Darkwater Crossing. She told me she fell in the mines one day, and even though a priest of Mara came through and healed her, she was still feeling pain and couldn't walk very far without having to rest. _"I have a satchel full of letters to my parents, but I can't make the trip." _She said. I realized it was only about a two hour walk and I agreed to take the letters for her, for letting me be a guest in her house.

The next morning Sylgja woke me up to let me know she was heading back to work at the mines. I got up and grabbed the satchel and made an early start for Darkwater Crossing. _"Be careful on your way there." _She warned. _"The path there can be covered with bears."_ I nodded and assured her I'd be fine. But in the back of my mind I thought, "Finally, a true fight that I can handle. Bears will help get my sword arm back into shape." I then went out and headed for my destination.

As I walked the hillside towards Darkwater Crossing, I did in fact encounter a large number of bears. This almost seemed like a breeding ground for the beasts. But no matter. Their pelts would not only bring coin to me but also some good leather to any blacksmiths in need. I pushed my way through killing countless bears. I'd decided to just skin them on the way back since it wouldn't take me long. Once I reached Darkwater Crossing, I asked the miners which one was Sylgja's father. When one finally spoke up, I handed him the satchel and explained why his daughter couldn't come.

_"It's a shame she couldn't make the trip herself." _He said. _"If you're returning to Shor's Stone and you don't mind, could you deliver this to our daughter? We wrote letters to her but we're always too busy and a courier doesn't normally come through here." _I agreed to deliver it and slung the bag over my shoulder. As I made my way back to Shor's Stone, I followed the same path to skin the bears I had killed before. I figured Filnjar would be greatful for the extra leather.

When I returned to Shor's Stone, I dropped the pelts on Filnjar's table and headed into the mines to find Sylgja. Once I brought her father's satchel to her, she seemed to be overjoyed. _"I can't thank you enough." _She said. _"I don't have much to offer you, but I would be willing to let you stay with me until you're ready to head out." _I thanked her for her kindness and decided to grab a pickaxe and help the miners the best I could. It was still going to be another day before my armor was ready. Plus, it was nice to actually help people and it not take my sword to do it.

That night, around the fire, everyone gathered around as usual to tell their tales of the day. Grogmar told us he found some garnet stone he was going to try and cut into a fine shape to take back to his family. Filnjar told us how he nearly smashed his hand with his hammer while working on my sword. Stories just went around the fire of random subjects, until everyone looked at me and started to ask where I was from and wanted tales of a little bit about myself. I couldn't really tell them all the real truth about me. I didn't want that kind of attention.

_"Well," _I started. _"I actually live in Whiterun. I joined the Imperials shortly after coming back to Skyrim and I was named Legate, which is one of the highest ranks, after I helped end the war against Ulfric."_

They all sat there as I told my story, then Grogmar spoke up. _"Whiterun, huh? So you know the Companions?" _I looked over at him and smile. _"Yes." _I replied. _"I'm actually Har... Well, I'm a member." _Everyone's expressions turned to shock. _"So that would explain why you were able to handle those spiders with no problem." _Filnjar boasted. _"Our respect goes out to you, my friend." _Everyone nodded in agreement to Filnjar's words.

Sylgja looked over at me and with a shy look on her face as she asked, _"So are you married? Do you have a family in Whiterun?" _I kind of chuckled at this but then I couldn't stop thinking about Aela. I remembered how close we were before Ysgramor's Tomb. Finally, I looked over at Sylgja and said, _"No. I'm not married. And the Companions are my family. But I did consider marraige once. But that was a long time ago." _The look on my face was easily read as sadness. Just then, Filnjar stood up and said, _"Well, I think that does it for me. I'm going to call it a night. Mikeal, I should have your armor ready by mid day tomorrow." _I thanked him as he walked away. Everyone but Sylgja got up and walked back to their houses.

Once everyone was inside, I continued to sit there with a depressed look on my face. Sylgja just looked at me with worry. _"I'm sorry if what I asked you, opened any old wounds."_ I looked over at her and smiled. _"Don't worry." _I said. _"Everything is ok. I just have a lot on my mind." _She stood up and walked over towards me. _"Well, I'm off to bed. Are you coming?" _She asked. I looked up at her, and I couldn't help but notice the way the fire light sparkled off her face. It made me think of two people. Aela and Amberia. _"Not right now." _I said. _"I think I'm going to stay out for a little bit and enjoy the night. I'll be in soon though." _Sylgja smiled as she leaned down, put her hand on my left cheek, and kissed my right. _"Thank you again for everything you've done." _She said. _"I don't think you realize what all you've done here these past couple of days." _I watched her walk into the house and turned to smile at me once more before closing the door.

As I sat there looking at the flames, I ran the thought through my head that I knew I had to defend Amberia against General Tullius. I knew she was right in what she did. She killed murderers and thieves. Not innocence. But this was still against everything I stood for. Everything I vowed to protect. I was about to defend someone in the Dark Brotherhood who is accused of murder. But I knew the truth. Now it was up to me to make sure Tullius and Rikke saw it the same way I did.

Suddenly, as I continued staring blankly at the flames, I noticed that something felt strange around me. Something just didn't feel right. Then, without warning, I heard something go by my head as though it was cutting the air itself. I heard a thud on the outside wall of Sylgja's house. When I looked over after the initial shock, I noticed it was a steel arrow. I pulled it out and looked at it. I looked around to see who fired it but didn't noticed anything in the darkness. But something like this seemed all too familiar. I approached the darkness just outside the village and shouted, _"Aela!?"_


	12. Breached Security

The next morning I woke up and found that Sylgja already got up and left. I was surprised she didn't wake me when she did. I walked outside and noticed everyone was outside around the fire instead of in the mines as usual. They all seemed to be waiting for me. Filnjar appeared to have my armor ready for me. It shined with the repairs and the cleaning he did to them. I've never seen Imperial heavy armor look so good. I approached the group, knowing it was time to say my goodbyes.

_"Ah, Mikeal, you're awake." _Filnjar said with excitement. _"How do you like your armor? Shines like diamond, but stronger than the finest steel." _He smiled as he begun handing me each piece to put on. I noticed as I put all of it on, that each piece fit firmly to me. As though it was perfectly made for me. It felt more comfortable. I tried stretching my arms and body to see if it let loose at all and it didn't. I looked at Filnjar in amazement. He smiled at me and explained. _"I properly fitted each piece so that it fit just right to you. This way, it's not loose and weighing you down. Also you should be able to run without it beating your insides to mush." _I laughed and thanked him. My armor was great. He was a true artist in the way of the blacksmith.

Everyone took their turns thanking me for helping them reopen the mines and giving them their lives back. _"If it wasn't for you," _Grogmar started. _"We'd have to pack up and find somewhere else to find work." _I shook everyone's hand and said goodbye to everyone. But one person waiting till last. Sylgja. She just stood there as everyone else boasted and said goodbye to me. Finally, I made my way through the small group and walked over to her.

_"Thank you for all of your kindness." _I said. She looked at me with a slight smile and said, _"No. Thank you for all that you've done."_ I shook her hand and started to walk away. Just as I was making my way down the road back to Riften, I heard her yell behind me. _"Mikeal!"_ I turned around to see her running at me. When she reached me, she threw her arms around me and kissed me. When she let go, she just looked at me. My face had a mix of shock and sadness. _"I know you have to leave, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But promise me you'll never forget me." _She asked. I nodded my head, smiled, and gently placed my thumb and index finger on her chin. I then turned and continued walking to Riften.

When I reached Riften, I made my way straight to the carriage to save the trip walking all the way back to Solitude. Just as I went to hire him, a courier came running up to me from the front gates of Riften. _"Excuse me!" _He said. _"But are you Legate Mikeal?" _I nodded my head and he handed me a letter. I seen the Imperial seal and knew who it was from. I opened it and it said;

_~Mikeal_

_We have a problem of great importance. Drop your investigation and get back to Solitude as soon as you can. We're facing a threat of the highest security and need every bodied soldier._

_General Tullius_

Once I finished reading the letter, all I could think was that Amberia was some how tied into this. So instead of taking a carriage, I decided to buy a horse from the stable owner. Once I bought the horse and had the deed, I jumped on and made the horse run fast towards Solitude.

It took me a day and a half to reach Solitude, and once I walked into the gates, I could see that most of the citizens were in a panic. I wasted no time hurrying to Tullius. Once I walked into Castle Dour, I could see Tullius and Rikke having it out over whatever was wrong. _"I don't care what it takes, Legate. I want this murdering bastard at the headsman's block by tomorrow." _Tullius yelled. Rikke had a look of worry on her face as though she was scared for her life. _"I understand, sir. We're doing everything we can."_

I walked into the war room and made myself known. _"Ah, Karrick." _Tullius started. _"It's good to see you're still with us. We've been searching for you for a damned week now." _I apologized for my absence and it was quickly dismissed. _"What are we dealing with now?" _I asked. Tullius tossed me a letter that had been opened. I picked it up and read it. I seemed to have information about an assassination on... Emperor Titus Mede II.

I looked at Tullius in shock. _"That letter was found on one of our own." _Tullius said in a scarcely calm voice. _"He was killed here in Solitude and the guards found that in his belongings." _I placed the letter on the table and started to think to myself. Was Amberia a part of this plot? Was she just toying with me try and have us let our guard down. I had to find out for myself.

_"As you can see," _Tullius continued. _"This is no longer a case of your innocence. The Emperor himself is being lured and threatened here in Skyrim. We have to make sure they don't succeed." _I knew he was right, but I had to find Amberia. I had to see if she would share what she knew. I knew she wasn't behind Vittoria's murder, so I had a doubt that she was in on the plot against the Emperor. But as I went to open my mouth and try to explain my thoughts on it, Tullius yelled and interrupted me. _"This isn't open for debate, Legate! You're new mission is to go to the Penitus Oculatus Outpost in Dragon Bridge and meet up with Commander Maro and see what he knows."_

I saluted Tullius and headed out. I made my way down to Dragon Bridge trying to figure out in my head what was going to happen and what I was going to do. Was Amberia really all apart of this? Was she really just acting out a ploy? I would never know until I could face her again. Once I reached the outpost, I went in and noticed a man with shoulder length black hair, wearing red and black Imperial armor sitting at the table in the far end of the room slamming back mead like it was water.

_"So you're the one Tullius sent?" _he asked. _"Yes." _I replied. _"I was told to find out what you knew about the murder and the plot against the Emperor." _The man stood up and used his hand to brush his hair behind his head to get it out of his face. _"I'm Commander Maro." _he started. _"The man that was murdered was my son. And I know he would never plot against the Emperor with those bastards. He was a good lad, and a damn good son. But I never got to tell him how proud I was of him." _Maro's eyes started to fill with tears. He then turned to be and continued. _"I've been following them for awhile. And I know they operate out of Falkreath. I just don't know where exactly. If you find them, send word. I'll personally lead a group of men to slaughter every one of those monsters."_

I agreed and saluted him before heading out. I made my way down the road to Falkreath by horse. It was a long trip. And I wasn't excited about going into the darkened forest that surrounded the area. But as I made my way, I noticed a figure coming up the road. Too far away to make out. As the figure got closer, I could tell it was a person. Suddenly, the person fell over as if injured. I rushed my horse to reach this person quickly. As I jumped off my horse and lifted this person in my arms, I could see a familiar face. It was Amberia! But she was hurt. She had a wound in her stomach that looked as though it came from a dagger.

_"Get... Get me out of the sun." _she gasped. _"I can't... Heal..." _I quickly picked her up and began running towards the thick trees. But as I ran, I noticed an arrow fly by me. Whoever injured her, was still after her. And now they're trying to kill me. I continued running and didn't stop. I don't know why I was trying to save her. Was it for me, or was it for her? I couldn't decide, but I had to keep running. Then, an arrow struck me in the back of my right leg. I could feel the pain as it quickly turned to numbness. The arrow was dipped in something. Poison perhaps? But I didn't stop. I kept running until I could feel the numbness crawl up my body. I began slowing down. I felt the life drain out of me. I laid Amberia down on the ground and turned to draw my sword. But I could hardly stand on my feet. Everything became a blur. I felt tired. Is this the way it was to end? Everything turned black just after I seen a few dark figures come out from behind the trees.

What seemed like an eternity, I awoke. My head felt foggy and my vision had a hard time adjusting. I fought my way to my feet, still feeling a bit numb from whatever was in the arrow that hit my leg. Just as I started to fully come to, I heard a woman's deep voiced laughter coming from somewhere in the room. As I looked around, I noticed Amberia lay next to me on the floor. Her wound still had not healed and she was unconscious. I could see we were in some kind of abandoned shack. It was empty, rotted, and blood seemed to be splattered all over the walls. I heard another laugh coming from behind me and I noticed a woman in red and black skin tight armor and a hooded mask sitting on the top of an empty bookshelf just staring down at us. As I tried my best to keep my focus, the woman finally spoke.

_"Well, well. Nice to see you're finally awake. How do you do? My name is Astrid."_


	13. A Deal in Blood

**Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter. I've been dealing with personal issues the past few days. But I should be good now. I'm going to continue to try and make the remaining chapters descriptive and entertaining. Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

I continued to stumble around trying to focus on Astrid. My vision was still a little blurry. My body had the cross feeling of numb and painful. As I tried to get words out of my mouth, Astrid interrupted me. _"I'm sorry for that." _She chuckled. _"The poison that we dipped that arrow in was a mix of paralyzing and sleeping agent. We had to make sure that, not only could you not fight us, but made sure you had no idea where you were if you walked out of here alive." _I could feel her smiling under her hood, flirting with the idea of me ending up dead before this was over. I kept looking over at Amberia, noticing that she still wasn't healing. I was beginning to think she was dead.

_"Ah, yes." _Astrid continued. _"Our lovely sister. Don't worry, she's still very much alive. Just weak from the loss of blood. And only blood will save her." _I began to shake at the thought of having to find Amberia blood to get her out of here alive. I looked back over at Astrid who hadn't moved since I woke. _"Did you do this to her?" _I asked her while still fighting the effects of the poison. _"I did indeed." _She responded. _"You see, she has become a liability over the past few months. She's not completing her contracts. And she's been noticeably absent from our home ever since she's ran into you."_

Well that confirmed it. Amberia wasn't a heartless beast out for blood. She killed those who endangered others. But the only way I was going to have any chance of proving it, was to get her out alive. Also I had to turn my back on all that I held close in my vows. By saving her, I would be saving a vampire. The one "creature" in Tamriel that is hunted without mercy. And divines know I've killed many in my days.

_"You mentioned something about being able to walk out of here alive." _I mentioned to Astrid. Finally feeling the last of the poison's effects leaving my body. _"I did." _She replied. _"But in order for you to leave, you must pay with blood." _I looked at her with confusion. _"It's very simple." _She continued. _"Put Amberia out of her misery, and you may leave." _My eyes grew wide when she mentioned this. I should have known that the leader of the Dark Brotherhood would request something like this to leave with my throat intact.

_"If you refuse," _she added. _"Then you will both die here together." _She sat up and placed both her arms on her legs as though watching me closely to see what move I would make. I knew I couldn't let Amberia die, I wouldn't kill her myself. I made my decision, but had to come up with a plan first. I could shout at her and just try to finish her off, but what if she was quicker than me? I couldn't use Fire Breath because I would bring the whole shack down on top of us. And any other shout would still be devastating to Amberia in this close quarter. I just didn't know what to do.

_"Make your decision quickly, or I'll be forced to make it for you." _Astrid yelled impatiently. I continued to stand there trying to make up a plan on how to get out. But before I could come up with anything, Astrid jumped down and drew a strange curved dagger. _"Fine." _She said. As she walked closer toward me, I drew my sword and prepared myself.

Just then, we heard a loud slam and crack on the door. Someone or something was trying to force itself in. We both watched the door in horror. Whatever had this strength was not going to go down easy. Astrid and myself continued to keep an eye on each other in case one tried to make a move on the other during the confusion. Finally, after a few crashes at the door, it busted through with a loud roar. It was a werewolf.

Without warning, it attacked Astrid, charging and slashing it's way to her. Astrid quickly jumped out of the way and the beast ran into the wall. Just as I was ready to make my move, the werewolf cut me off with it's back towards me facing Astrid. She looked over the beast's shoulder and said, _"Been nice knowing you." _And quickly retreated out the broken door. As I readied myself, the beast calmly turned around towards me. We both looked each other in the eye. It had a calm look about it. As though it didn't want to hurt me. Once I noticed this, I slowly put my sword back in it's sheath.

I continued to stare the beast in the eyes and suddenly felt as though I've been there before. I walked up and slowly put my hand on it's face as though to comfort it. The werewolf closed it's eyes and sort of turned it's head into my hand. When it opened it's eyes again and looked at me as though in pain, I knew. _"Aela?" _I asked. _"Is that you?" _

Suddenly, she began to sniff around in the air. Then, she began to snarl and growl as she turned towards Amberia. I knew what it was she smelt. Vampire. She began walking towards her with the look of blood on her face. I quickly jumped in front of her and put my arms out to block her path. She tried to walk around me but I continued to cut her off. _"No, Aela. I need her." _I said with a stern voice. Suddenly, the look of anger on her face turned from Amberia and it focused on me. Did I just piss off a werewolf that was my friend?

_"Please, Aela." _I continued. _"There is good reason why I need her alive." _Aela then took one final look at Amberia and growled. She turned to walk out the door but stopped and made one final glare at me. Her face turned to a snarl once again as she let out a loud screeching roar at me before finally running out and into the wilderness. I put my arms down and closed my eyes. _"I know." _I said to myself. _"We do need to talk."_

I quickly turned my attention back towards Amberia who was still unconscious on the floor. I lifted her up in my arms and helped her lay flat on her back. I could feel her life draining from her with the wound that still hadn't healed. I knew there was only one way she was going to make it out alive. I prayed to the divines to forgive me, for I was about to perform a deed that went against everything I had vowed to hold dear.

I used my teeth to grab the leather glove of my gauntlet and pulled it off. I then pulled out a dagger I had strapped to my leg. I laid Amberia back down on the floor as I prepared myself for something I knew was going to be the most painful and sinful thing I've ever done in my life. I then took the dagger and cut my wrist to let the blood run out easily. I let the drops of blood drip on her lips. If I was correct, just the scent of blood alone would cause a vampire to come out of any state of mind much like a skooma addict wanting a fix.

Without warning, I barely saw her eyes shoot open with that bright flaming orange like glow and she quickly lunged at my cut wrapping both her arms around mine. I yelled in pain as I felt her drink my blood. My hand and arm quickly went numb as it continued to spread through my whole body. I felt my skin grow cold as it seemed my life was literally being drained from my body. I began to lose all feeling and slowly started to fall to the floor. But no matter how much she drank, she wasn't letting go. Was I to die here like this? Give my life away so that a vampire falsely accused of many crimes can live?

As I lay on the floor feeling myself slipping out of consciousness, the last thing I saw was the wound on her stomach heal itself as though she was never harmed. I then fell into blackness once again. Was this it? Did my story end here? Will Sovngarde claim me on this night? But more importantly, did I do the right thing? Will she use my gift of life for peace?


	14. The Way of the Paladin

Darkness... That's all I could see. I just seemed to float there in it. Not seeing anything. But I could here the sounds of a thousand voices. Some I could make out to be of those that were closest to me. I couldn't do anything but listen and wait in torment.

_"An outsider,aye? Never heard of the Companions?"_  
_"The old man said to have a look at you."_  
_"I name you Thane of Whiterun."_  
_"So a dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."_  
_"I told them the end was coming but no one listened."_  
_"I am Al-Du-In. First born of Akatosh."_  
_"You've done so much for the Empire."_  
_"You're cute. I don't know whether to kill you, or kiss you."_

I could hear the voices fade. Finally. My memories, it seemed, would stop haunting me for the moment. But as the voices faded, I saw a bright light appear in front of me. It grew brighter and brighter to the point that it hurt to look at it but yet I seemed to feel warmth and comfort from it. As the light seemed to spread all around me, I heard a single voice. It wasn't one that I recognized. It sounded like it had an elvish accent with a deep tone.

_"Don't be afraid, Paladin. The light will not harm you. Feel it's embrace and pass through it."_

I did as the voice said. I closed my eyes and welcomed it's embrace. A few seconds later I could feel my feet on solid ground. I opened my eyes and I was in a large room that was colorless. Everything was white. I couldn't help but notice that it was all just so pale, but at the same time, it was welcoming. As I looked around, I passed my eyes over the scene straight in front of me and seen a man standing several feet in front of me. I couldn't make out who he was or what he looked like. _"Hello?" _I called to him.

_"Greetings, brother." _ The man responded as he walked towards me. As he got closer, I could make out he was wearing armor. It appeared to be a white Elven armor without sleeves. It had black lining and a design of a bat's head on the collar of the breast. Also I notices the black engravings looked similar to elvish, but none that I had ever seen before. Once he was merely only a few feet from me, I could see he was an elf. But he was different. He had pale white skin and bright white straight shoulder length hair.

_"Do not be startled." _He said. _"You are in the realm of Auriel." _I looked at the elf with confusion. I looked around once more and saw no symbols or altars. _"Who is Auriel?" _I asked. He smiled as he answered my question. _"Forgive me. I forget that mortals these days call him by a different name. Auriel has been known as several different names throughout the ages. But in the current times, you know him as Akatosh. Creator of all that came before man."_

I stood there in amazement as the elf explained this to me. The realm of Akatosh. If I am here, then I did indeed die from saving Amberia. But one thing crossed my mind that confused me the most. _"Why am I here and not in Sovngarde?" _I asked. The elf looked at me with a concerned face. _"Because you have not completely fallen." _He said. I quickly became lost in thought. _"What do you mean?" _He started to walk in a circle around me as he spoke. _"You're body lay lifeless for now, but your soul is trapped in judgement. Thus is the way of all Paladins. That is something your books do not explain because it is not known to mortals."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I am a Nord, and all deserving nords join those in Sovngarde when their day arrives. _"This makes no sense." _I said in anger. _"What judgement?" _ The elf stopped and turned to me. _"You are judged on your actions you've taken as a paladin." _He said. The more he talked, the more I wanted to hit him. I couldn't believe after all that I had done to save the people of Skyrim, of all of Tamriel, I had to be judged as though I am not deserving.

_"Who are you?" _I finally asked the elf.

He looked at me with confidence as he answered. _"I am Knight-Paladin Farenai. First paladin of the first age. I am also Auriel's chosen. I help judge those who lived under the title of Paladin."_

So this made sense, so I had to ask the most obvious question. _"You are an elf, but not like any elf I've ever seen. What are you?" _He looked down with sadness on his face. He seemed to be hurt or offended by this question. He finally looked up at me and said, _"I am a Snow Elf. But your people know us as the Falmer." _My eyes shot open wide at this. _"A Falmer?" _I asked in surprise. _"Like those blinded creatures that kill all they come across?" _Farenai seemed disgusted at the question. _"I prefer just to be called Snow Elf, if you don't mind." _He responded. _"Those cursed beasts are no longer my people and the name Falmer now stands for betrayed. But we have no time for this."_

I felt kind of bad for causing the elf so much grief. So I did as he requested and stopped asking questions. But there was still the matter at hand. _"So what do we have to do?" _I asked. Farenai looked up at me and placed his hand on the side of my head. _"I can see your life and all the choices you've made." _He said. _"You've saved the world from the end by slaying Alduin the World Eater. You've also done all you can to help your fellow mortals. You're well loved among the people. And you always lived with the divines in your heart."_ So far it was looking pretty good. But of course, as I thought this. _"But what is this?" _He asked.

_"What is what?" _I replied. He then closed his eyes and seemed to feel in pain and in deep concentration. _"You gave your life to a vampire so she may live." _I knew this would be an issue. I knew that by doing so, I had turned my back on the divines. _"You do know," _he continued. _"By saving that forsaker, you have betrayed Auriel and his teachings." _I felt the pain that Farenai was bothered by. _"Yes." _I responded with shame.

_"Why did you do this?" _He asked with a sharp tone. I stood there and thought real hard on my answer. Finally, I looked him in the eyes and said with up most confidence, _"Because even though she may be a vampire, I know she had done no wrong to the innocence of Tamriel. She was dying and didn't deserve to. So, even though it was against everything I stood for, I saved who I believed was an innocent. Thus is the way of the paladin."_

Farenai took his hand off my head and turned away. He then bowed his head and closed his eyes as though in a prayer. A few moments later he lifted his head but did not turn to look at me. _"Do you believe our father Auriel, and the rest of the divines have turned their back on you?" _He asked. I was shocked by this question but answered honestly. _"I do." _The elf stood there for a second and turned his head to eyeball me over his shoulder. _"They have not."_

He turned towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled. _"Auriel is proud of you, as is all the divines." _I couldn't believe it. The divines were still at my side even now. _"You saved a life with your own because you felt it was right. And in doing so, you've succeeded in becoming a true paladin." _I smiled at him and accepted the compliment I was receiving. _"However," _he continued. _"You're time, it seems, is not now."_

My eyes once again grew large at this. _"Do you mean?" _I started. The elf smiled and nodded at me. _"Auriel is going to let you return to your life." _He said. _"There is a task in the mortal world that demands your full attention." _I stood there with pride and listened to the message from Akatosh himself. _"The one who leads the people," _he started. _"Should be protected from those who lurk in shadows. Save the leader and unite the people."_ Upon hearing this, I knew what he spoke of. The assassination attempt on Emperor Titus Mede II.

_"I will give my very being once again to protect him and stop those who have turned from the divines." _I said proudly. The elf's smile grew bigger. _"Then return to Tamriel." _He said. _"And may you always keep Auriel in your heart."_

A flash of light appeared in front of my eyes and I was in darkness again. But this time, I felt more whole. I felt like myself. I felt... Alive. I opened my eyes and could only see blurred visions in front of me. _"Are you awake?" _A familiar voice asked. As I looked around and tried let my vision clear, I started to notice that I was in the Harbinger's bedroom of Jorrvaskr. My home among the Companions. I looked over to my left and seen a group of people standing in the doorway of the room looking over me. My vision began to clear and I seen Farkas and Vilkas at the front of the group. And sitting on the bed next to me sat someone with those all too familiar green eyes that both amazed and haunted me. _"Amberia." _I said. _"You're alive." _She smiled and chuckled a bit. She leaned down to kiss my cheek and whispered in my ear. _"So are you thank goodness."_


	15. Love by Blood

I rested in the familiar comfortable bed of Jorrvaskr for several days. All of my Shield-Siblings checked in on me every so often to bring me meals and health potions. All except for Aela. I had asked about her, but no one knew where she was. But Amberia stood watch over me the whole time. She always made sure I was well rested and not disturbed too often. Farkas even stood guard at my door to make sure no one entered without my say. It was good to be home.

Every time I would wake and sit up to eat or take the medicine that my siblings would bring me, Amberia and I would talk. But one night, our conversation took a turn I had not expected.

_"I never did thank you for saving my life." _She said with a shy look on her face.  
I smiled and replied, _"You're welcome. And thank you for not killing me in my sleep when we first met." _We both laughed. She got up from her chair and walked over to sit on the bed next to me. _"Sorry about that." _She said. _"I only wanted a good look at you without you trying to cut off my head." _She chuckled a bit but then she lost the happiness on her face. _"I heard about you. How you are the dragonborn who saved all of us from Alduin. I just wanted to meet you. But I knew it couldn't be straight forward since I am what I am. It's hard to hide it during the day."_

Í started to feel a bit bad for her. She was indeed a vampire, but she seemed like she didn't want to be. I tried to change the subject back to her real gift. _"So when did you find out you were dragonborn?" _I asked. She looked up at me with a sign of relief. _"Well," _she started. _"I was on my way to visit my fa... well, an old friend, when a dragon attacked the group I was traveling with. It killed all of my friends. But something awoke in me that day. A rage that seemed to heighten my fighting ability. I managed to catch the dragon off guard and killed it by casting my magic on him to stun him then stabbed my sword through his skull. But when he died, I felt this rush of power flow through my body. I couldn't understand it, but ever since that day, my strength in sword and magic grew."_

I could see the truth in her eyes as she told her story. She seemed to fear the power she had within her, but I comforted her and reassured her that it wasn't a power to fear once she learned it's full potential. _"I'll make you a deal, Amberia." _I said. Her full concentration was on me with every word. _"You help me by stopping the Dark Brotherhood and getting this whole mess in Skyrim cleared, I'll take you somewhere where I can help teach you how to use and understand your power." _She looked at me with excitement and shouted, _"Deal!"_

Just then Farkas and Vilkas entered the room without warning. _"Brother!" _Farkas shouted in excitement. _"How are you feeling?" _I smiled at my shield-siblings and greeted them. _"I'm feeling much better thanks to your help, brothers." _I replied. Vilkas walked up with another plate full of cooked venison and a bottle of mead that he placed on the end table next to my bed. _"I figured you'd be well enough for a drink. But promise me you'll eat before you touch it." _Vilkas said with a bit of laughter. I nodded my head in agreement and they turned and walked back out.

_"Lively those two are." _Amberia said with a smile. I started eating my food. _"Indeed. Those two have been my closest friends since I came into the Companions." _I said with a mouth full. She looked at me with confusion. _"Companions? What are the Companions?" _She asked. I quickly scarfed down my meal and nearly choked. So I reached over and cracked open the bottle of mead to wash it down my throat. When I caught my breath, I looked over at her and began to explain. _"A group of warriors that show up when there is trouble. We fight for honor, family, and sometimes coin. We're shield-brothers and sisters who look after each other."_

She looked down to the floor and seemed to be upset. _"Sounds like a real family." _She said as tears started to fill her eyes. _"Almost like the one I had before I came to Skyrim." _I quickly discarded my plate on the table and took her hand in comfort. _"It's ok." _I said. _"You're not alone now." _She looked up at me and smiled. _"Would you like to hear the story as to why I am the way I am?" _She asked. I sat up a little more and placed my back against the wall to listen to her story.

_"I was married once to a rich man in Cyrodiil. We had a little girl. Little Amalia. She would have been six this year. We had everything. A nice cozy house just outside the Imperial city, farm land, and some of the finest horses in Tamriel. But I found out that even though you think you have everything, it can be taken away from you in a heartbeat. One night, I was laying in bed. It was storming outside. I still remember the crashing of thunder as if it were yesterday. I couldn't sleep and my husband was out. I thought he was in the city on official business. Turns out, I was wrong. I heard our little girl scream from her room. I jumped out of bed to go to her thinking she was just scared. But I was wrong about that too."_

I could see the fear in her eyes. The memories haunted her. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued.

_"When I got to her room, she was missing from her bed. I searched the whole house for her but couldn't find her. That's when it happened. The front door of the house busted open and vampires swarmed around me. I was trapped. The fear took over my body. I couldn't move. And that's when I saw the bastard that led them. It was my husband. He had traded his own family for immortality. He never told me what they did with Amalia, but he wanted to end me himself. He bit me. Tried to drain me off all life. But I managed to grab a dagger from the table and cut his throat. The rest of them had left, leaving me for dead. I woke up a few days later... Like this."_

She turned her eyes in my direction as they started to glow that fiery orange.

_"This is my curse. I must live with this because I married a man who chose power over love."_

Her eyes reverted back to normal. She started to cry again. I tried to feel her pain, but I never could. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her head to look at me. _"You're not alone anymore." _I said. _"I know you're not a monster. You're still you. Just with a little catch." _She laughed at me as she started to wipe the tears away. My hand still on her face. She placed hers over mine. _"I don't know how, but when this is all over, I'll help you find a way to end this curse." _I said _"I've nearly given my life to save yours. You help me, and I'll help you get a normal life back. I promise."_

She began to wrap her hand around mine. _"You know," _she said. _"For someone who was sent to hunt me, you've done a good job of doing just the opposite." _I smiled at her as she scooted closer to me, not letting go of my hand. _"Promise me something else." _She continued. I nodded to let her ask. _"Promise me, you'll never leave my side till this is over." _Just then, I could feel the connection. Her eyes never left mine, her hand squeezed tighter around mine. I moved closer to her as she began to do the same. We stopped just an inch from each other and looked in each other's eyes one last time before closing the gap. Her lips felt like ice to mine, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she started to slowly push me down on the bed.

At this moment, I knew that I gave her more than just my blood... I gave her my life. And I was going to protect her from any harm that may come to her. It's a funny thing. Who would have known that something like this would happen? Who would have thought that we would come to find...

_"_Love by Blood_"_


	16. Let's Play Dovahkiin

_"Brother, are you sure you're well enough to travel again?" _Farkas had asked me as I finished putting on my armor. I couldn't help but smile at the brute of a man who was so worried. _"Yes." _I said. _"I've laid in a bed for long enough. I still have a duty to uphold." _Amberia handed me my gauntlets to finish the set. I began to strap them to my arms but she moved my hands and gently proceeded to do it for me. As we stood there looking into each other's eyes and smiling, I could sense Farkas snickering under his breath. _"Is something funny, Farkas?" _I quickly asked before slowly looking over to him with a serious look just before smiling. _"No." _He quickly replied, straighting up to hide his shame. _"I'm just glad to see you happy is all."_

Vilkas walked into the room with a newly forged skyforged steel greatsword in his hands. _"Ah, I see my order has arrived." _I said. _"Aye," _Vilkas replied as he handed me the sword._ "Eorlund just finished forging it yesterday. Said it's sharp enough to cut through dragon scales." _Amberia looked at the sword with amazement. But I could tell she was confused as well. _"It's a great looking sword, but I thought you didn't use a sword that takes both hands?" _She asked. _"I don't." _I replied. _"But you do." _I handed the sword to her and I could see her eyes glow with excitement. _"For me?" _She asked. I nodded just before saying, _"Yes. Finest steel you'll ever find. I had Eorlund make it for you. I noticed your old iron sword was getting a little rusty."_ She quickly dropped the sword and jumped into my arms to give me a hug. _"Thank you!" _She shouted.

Once all of our preparations were done, we walked outside to bid farewell once again to all of my shield-siblings. _"Vilkas!" _I yelled.

_"Aye!" _He replied.

_"I'm leaving you as acting Harbinger until I return." _I said. Everyone around me quickly grew quiet. Vilkas' eyes grew large. _"Brother," _he gasped. _"Are you sure? You say it as if you're not going to be coming back." _I laughed as I walked up to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders. _"Trust me." _I said. _"I'm coming back. But the mission I have is a very dangerous one. So I'm just making sure everything is taken care of in case of grim news." _I gave my two best shield-siblings, Vilkas and Farkas, each a hug of respect before saying my last farewell. Finally, in my Imperial armor and the leather armor that we got for Amberia, along with a thick hood to keep her hidden from the sun, we headed out of Whiterun and down the road for Falkreath.

There wasn't a carriage available at Whiterun so we had to take the road on foot. Along the way, I decided to open a conversation with Amberia to help pass the time. _"So," _I started. _"What's the story with the choice of weapon?" _She looked at me with confusion and could easily tell I was just asking off the top of my head, but she played along. _"I'm not really sure." _She replied. _"I just liked the force of impact from a two-handed weapon and grew to be skilled with it."_ Just then, she took the sword and began swinging it around to show off how light it felt to her. She truly was skilled at the sword arm from what I could see of her form.

As we continued down the road, we both noticed that we couldn't help but feel as though we were being watched. But not from the ground, but more from the sky. Suddenly, we felt the familiar rush of wind fly past us as a large winged form flew over us. A dragon. We both quickly drew our weapons and each cast an Alteration protection spell on ourselves. _"Time to see what you got." _I quickly shouted to Amberia. She laughed with confidence and readied herself. The beast kept flying overhead and I knew I was going to have to bring him down myself. _"If we can just get him to land." _Amberia said. _"Ha!" _I laughed. _"Leave that to me." _I took in a deep breath and shouted, _"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" _(Dragonrend)

I managed to hit the beast and it began to make it's decent to the ground. I could see Amberia's surprised look on her face as she prepared to meet the dragon in ground combat. _"Eyvir zey, Dovahkiin."_ The big lizard said. _"I've been looking for you. I have come to avenge my master, Alduin." _I wasn't surprised to find a dragon who was still loyal to Alduin. Paarthurnax was trying to gain the loyalty of all the remaining dragons, but wasn't very successful. _"If you challenge me, then you will die this day, dragon!" _I shouted. Amberia and I split up to attack the beast from both sides. He was a little more tricky than other dragons I had met. He was able to fend off the both of us for a while although he was at a disadvantage.

The fighting brought the two of us back together just in time to notice the dragon taking in a deep breath. I jumped in front of Amberia and placed up my shield to block the fire breath. _"Give up, mortals." _he said. _"Soon, I will have your corpses in my belly." _I was on one knee with my shield still up. I looked behind me at Amberia. She nodded at me with a smile. She slung her blade over her back with both hands on the handle. I spread out my arms and braced my shoulders. She ran up and stepped on my back to my shoulder and jumped up towards the dragon's head and with a mighty roar of courage, cleaved the blade into the beast's head.

It let out a roar of pain just before rolling over to it's side and falling. We both stepped up to it to make sure it was dead. I saw it's eyes glaze over white and the soul began to leave it's body. But as I prepared to feel the power flow through me, I had forgotten I wasn't the only one who was dragonborn and I watched the power flow to Amberia. She gasped in a deep breath as the power surged through her. So she truly was dragonborn. There was no longer any doubt in my mind of her story. As she settled down, she looked over at me and saw me smiling. I walked up to the dragon's remains and picked up the scales and a few bones to place into my satchel. I slung the bag over my shoulder and remembered just how heavy the scales and bones weighed.

It had began getting dark by the time we finally reached the forests of Falkreath. It was a dark, damp, and foggy place. Home to some of Skyrims more fiercest creatures, cultists, and sometimes all forms of undead. _"We're almost there." _Amberia commented as she looked around. _"I can smell death for miles around." _I was intrigued by the senses of vampires. She was able to hear, see, and smell unlike any normal person. _"So what are we looking for exactly?" _I asked. She continued to look around as though expecting trouble. It could be she was nervous of her former allies getting the jump on us. This was their home after all.

_"It will be a hidden rock hillside that will house a strange door with a carving of a skull on top, and a skeleton on the bottom. And the skull will have a full hand print on it made from blood." _She explained. I couldn't help but bring myself to ask this former brotherhood member, _"So do you feel any regret for turning on them?" _She chuckled when she heard my question. _"Hell no!" _She said. _"They betrayed me and tried to kill me. But it is strange that I'm doing this considering they were the only ones who accepted me knowing what I was."_

I could sense her pain and loneliness. It must be hard being an unwilling vampire and having to hide to survive. And to finally find someone who accepts you for who you are, then having to kill them in the end. I couldn't imagine how hard she was taking it. _"Now you do know," _she continued. _"We're going to need help against them. We can't take them all out with just the two of us." "Of course." _I replied. _"I was going to write a letter to Commander Maro in Dragon Bridge once we reached Falkreath and came up with a plan." _I looked over at her as she had a concerned look on her face but agreed to my plan.

As we continued to walk through the dark gloomy forest, things started to get too quiet. As if something had disturbed the inhabitants. _"Hold on." _I whispered. I quickly stopping and placed my arm out to stop Amberia. I looked around a bit but couldn't really see anything. _"What is it?" _She whispered back. _"Shh!" _I replied. I took a step forward with my shield firmly in hand and sword ready to draw. I lowered my head a bit and closed my eyes to listen around me as carefully as possible.

Between any insects around and the wind cutting through the many trees, it was almost impossible to hear any other sound that only made a dim noise. I continued to listen as I felt Amberia growing restless behind me. Just then, I heard what sounded like the twang of a bow being released on my left. I quickly opened my eyes and shot my body beside Amberia and raised my shield to protect her as I heard the thump of an arrow deflecting. I heard Amberia gasp behind me as I lowered my shield just enough to look through the trees to see where the arrow came from. I took a step towards the darkness and looked hard.

_"Cut the theatrics!" _I yelled. _"Why don't you come out where I can see you... Aela!"_


	17. Love by Blood Pt 2

As I stood there waiting, I heard Amberia behind me. _"I smell... A dog." _Then I heard a female's laughter coming from in front of me in the trees. _"That's funny coming from something like you." _That's when I saw a figure walking into the clearing. A nord woman with the ancient nord armor, long red hair, and the light blue war paint that looked like animal scratches on her face. It was Aela. But something was wrong about her. Something powerful, but evil. Once she came into the clearing and was revealed by the dim moonlight, I could see it. Her eyes were fully black. The look of those who have gone completely feral with the beast blood.

_"Aela," _I started. _"Why are you stalking us?" _She quickly snapped her look to me and, without warning, back handed me across the face with inhuman force that knocked me out of her way. Once I hit the ground, I felt dizzy from the hit. I looked over at the two women and seen them standing face to face. _"You care to explain why she's still alive, Karrick?" _Aela asked with a hissing tone. I managed to get to my feet and walked towards them. _"Because she's helping me and I need her alive." _I replied. Aela quickly discarded anything I said and replied with, _"Is that right? Well considering you nearly killed yourself to save her, I'd say there is more to it than that." _I saw Amberia start to tense up with anger.

_"If you're so angry with me, then why don't you face me?" _I asked in a stern voice.

Just then, thunder rolled over the clouded area of Falkreath. A storm was brewing. The air grew cold and moist with the approaching rain. The wind started to pick up a bit. Lightning started to flash.

Aela slowly turned her evil look towards me and stared straight through my soul with her black covered eyes. _"You went feral?" _I asked. She smiled in the most cold way. _"No." _She replied. _"I'm more than that. I've accomplished what most die from trying to achieve. I have tapped into the true strength of the beast." _She turned towards me and stepped in front of me. _"I'm now more powerful than anyone could ever dream."_ I grew angry at her for throwing away her soul. _"You've become a monster, Aela!" _I yelled. _"Call it what you will." _She laughed. _"But soon, even my shield-siblings will realize what they have thrown away."_

I stood there realizing she was threatening the Companions with death. I couldn't allow her to do this. _"You still haven't answered my question." _I growled. _"I'm here because you've betrayed me for the last time."_ She replied. I quickly went into a confused and shocked state. _"What are you talking about?" _I asked. _"I've never betrayed anyone."_ Suddenly, Aela reached out and grabbed me by my throat. I quickly grabbed her arm trying to keep her from choking me. Amberia tried to jump her from behind but Aela was too quick and knocked her back and into a tree. When I saw her body bounce off the tree, I grew into a rage and put all my force behind breaking Aela's grip.

I ran over to Amberia to make sure she was ok. I could hear Aela laughing behind me. _"You're not so weak after all." _I helped Amberia to her feet. Just then, Aela continued with her little speech. _"You betrayed me the first time when you threw away the gift that I gave you. Then you betrayed me a second time when you invited that blood sucking bitch into your bed." _It was then I knew she had been watching me closer than I thought. She possibly knew every move I had made over the past month. _"I didn't betray you, Aela." _I insisted. _"You turned away from me. And then you were the one who disappeared when I had to leave."_ I said everything I could to plead my case, but the cold look on Aela's face told me she wasn't listening to any of it. She was out for blood and she wasn't gonna stop until she got it.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you." _I continued. _"But I had to do what was right. I knew it was the right thing to do. And I wasn't the only who believed in this. I know you feel like I deserted you, but in the end, it was you who deserted me." "Lies!" _She roared. I could see her tense and clinch her firsts tightly. _"How did I desert you when I kept watch over you this whole time and even saved you from that assassin?" _Just then, I knew she had a point. But it didn't change the fact she was trying to kill Amberia and I couldn't allow it.

_"You're not going to touch Amberia." _I said with a stern voice. Aela laughed as she said, _"And who's going to stop me? You?" _I slowly drew my sword. _"If I have to." _I replied. I saw the look on Aela turn from an evil smile to a almost sad shocked expression. I looked over to Amberia, _"Run. Head for Falkreath and don't stop until you get there." _She looked at me with confusion. _"But what about..."_ I cut her off. _"Run! Now!"_ I could see tears of fear fill up her eyes as she turned to run further down the road into the darkness. Aela stood there and watched her. _"You know I'll catch her, don't you?" _She asked. I stepped in the path between her and Amberia. I readied myself and said, _"I'm sorry, but not until you get through me."_

Aela chuckled a bit. I could tell she didn't feel threatened by my words. _"You know what, shield-brother?"_ She asked. _"You may not be the strongest, but you do have a stern heart. And if this is the path that you choose, then I'll be sure to devour it after I'm finished with you." "Why are you doing this?!" _I shouted to her. She smiled again. _"Because you brought this on yourself. And now you have to choose. Me, or her."_

Suddenly, I felt the chill run down my spine. I couldn't believe what I just heard. _"What are you saying?" _I asked her. She dropped her bow on the ground. _"It's simple." _She replied. _"You caused this. So I'm giving you a choice. If I can't have you, then no one will. Either I die here tonight, or you both die. It's up to you." _I could feel a great sadness growing inside me. _"Aela, I can't make that kind of decision." _I said. _"You don't have any choice." _She roared back at me. _"This will be settled once and for all."_

I could hear her bones start to crack as her limbs began to grow longer. She was changing into her werewolf form. Claws started to grow out of her fingers. Her long red hair started to change black and fur sprouted from her skin. As she grew taller with her stretched legs, I saw her face turn to a snout. When she was finally finished changing, she let out a loud monstrous roar. As I prepared for a fight I wasn't clear minded for, she looked at me with such a monstrous hatred in her eyes that it made my stomach churn with fear.

_"Aela! Please! No!" _I shouted at her. She ignored my pleas and charged after me. As she swung her massive claws at my head, I ducked and rolled out of the way. She quickly turned around and continued her assault at me. I kept trying to reason with her while using my shield to block as many blows as I could and refusing to swing my sword. I didn't want to harm her.

I started to quickly grow tired from the evasion. Her speed and strength was unlike anything I'd ever faced before. I knew I had to do something or I was dead, and then she would hunt Amberia. As she took another swing at me, I ducked under it and swung my shield with all my force and smacked her across the head. I heard her yelp as she began to shake her head and swipe at it to shake off the pain. I took this as a chance to get some distance between the two of us and ready myself. I quickly caught my breath and turned to her as she finally shook her head and faced me.

_"Aela! Don't do this! I beg you!" _I continued to plea to her. But the only response I got was another roar as she charged at me once again. I gripped my sword tightly and ran towards her. Fear, confusion, sadness, and guilt all ran through my head as every memory I had with her flashed in front of me at once. I had no choice. As we crashed into each other lightning flashed and thunder rolled. I shouted _"NO!"_ in a long and drawn out yell. All grew quiet. The rain began pouring on us. Her long, black furry arms wrapped around me. I could hear her breathing deeply.

I looked down and seen a rare site in this area of Skyrim. It was a small white mountain flower bush. We both stood there for a moment as the rain continued to pour on us. Then I saw the blood. I dripped on the pedals of the flowers. A beautiful thing, now stained with blood. I heard her let out a slow painful groan as I pulled my sword from her stomach. We stood back and looked into each other's eyes as she fell to the ground on her back. As she lay on the ground she began to change back to her normal form.

_"Karrick." _she gasped. She raised her hand searching for mine. I took it. I bent down and held her hand as she gasped for air. The blood started to spit out of her mouth. _"I'm sorry." _I cried. _"It's ok." _she said. _"It's my fault." _She reached up and touched my face. _"I always loved you. Although I was afraid to admit it. And I never blamed you for ridding yourself of the beast blood." _I couldn't help but cry in guilt. She wiped away the tears with her fingers.

_"Will I see you in Sovngarde?" _she asked. The tears ran like a waterfall. _"I wish I could say yes." _I replied. _"But..." _She covered my mouth. _"Hircine... I know." _She said. _"A beast doesn't belong in such a glorious place anyway." _I continued to comfort her as she groaned in pain. _"Karrick, I'm scared." _she continued. _"I grow cold." _I reached down and placed a hand under her head to lift her up and look at me. _"I promise..." _I said. _"When I join the warriors of Sovngarde, I will come for you and save you from Hircine." _She smiled at me. _"I know you will." _she replied. _"You were always my hero after all."_

Her smile slowly faded and I could see the life in her eyes leave her as her grip on my hand grew weaker. Eventually, she fell lifeless to the ground and her eyes closed. She was gone. I held her for a moment in the rain and continued crying. As all the confusion and anger rushed through my head, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I yelled as loud as I could into the stormy darkness of Falkreath forest. I yelled loud enough that anything in the area should, and would fear me.

I made my way to Falkreath hold. As I entered the gates, Amberia was standing there waiting. She ran up to me but stopped once I looked at her. _"Does this mean what I think it does?" _she asked innocently. I looked down and raised a bow that I held in my hand. It was Aela's. Amberia quickly ran up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. _"I'm sorry." _she whispered in my ear.


	18. A Promised Night

It had been two days since the incident with Aela. Amberia and I had taken residence in Dead Man's Drink which was the Inn for Falkreath. I wrote two letters during that time. The first to Commander Maro to inform him that I had a lead into the Dark Brotherhood's hideout and to send any available men he had to assist. The second letter was to Vilkas and the rest of my shield-siblings. I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth to what had happened. So I came up with a lie so that the rest of Jorrvaskr would remember her for the great warrior she was and not the monster she had become.

_~Vilkas_

_I regret to inform you that we have lost our sister Aela. She died a noble warrior's death. Those responsible for her death have been dealt with accordingly. I have given her a proper burial in the woods of Falkreath. Please inform the rest of our siblings of our loss. Let songs of her life be sung in the halls of Jorrvaskr._

_I have properly wrapped her bow in cloth and sent it with this letter. Please place it in a respectable space of the mead hall so that those who look upon it will remember her for all the great honor she brought us all._

_If all goes well, I should be able to return home soon. Please keep things together until my return. If not, then know that I died with my sword in hand. May the divines watch over you all._

_Karrick_

Since the night we checked into Dead Man's Drink, I nearly bought and drank away the mead they had in stock. And even with Amberia's pleas, I merely ignored them and continued to drink my guilt away. But the part I respected most of her, is she never left my side. She continued to comfort me even though in my head I wanted to be alone. She assisted the Innkeeper with orders and cooking meals while we stayed. The second night we stayed, she even stood up with the bard and sang the song Tale of the Tongues. I couldn't help but notice how great her singing voice was.

Upon the third night she finally convinced me to get up and sing with them and have a little fun. I will admit my singing voice was terrible, but since everyone was drunk, no one seemed to care. I just couldn't help but notice how care free Amberia was. No matter what trouble we had to face eventually, she was always smiling and trying to find ways to make everyone laugh. She truly was a wonderful person even with the fact of what she was. Of course, there was the thirst to worry about, but she assured me that she went out to find a fox or something so that she could fight the urge of attacking a person.

When I finally decided to turn in for the night, she came into my room instead of renting her own. _"Mikeal?" _She asked for my attention calmly. _"Yes?" _I replied while unstrapping my armor. _"I know you've had a rough time since the other night, but I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you. I don't want to be alone." _I looked over at her with confusion. _"Alone?" _I asked. _"I'm just across the wall from you, all you have to do is yell for me. But sure, I guess." _I finished taking my armor off and changed into some basic clothing to sleep in. She placed her sword in the corner across from the bed and began undressing out of her leather armor.

_"Can you help me with some of these straps?" _She asked. _"Some of them are hard to get with one hand." _I walked up and assisted her with any of the straps she couldn't get and we continued talking. _"Can I tell you something that you must promise to keep to yourself?" _I asked her as she took off her leather top, revealing a piece of cloth wrapped around her to cover her extremities. _"Of course." _She replied. I swallowed hard with the fear of soon said secret to get out. _"My name is not Mikeal. It's Karrick."_

She finished taking off the leather armor and changed into simple bottoms and a top. _"I knew that." _She replied with a chuckle._ "You're the dragonborn who saved us all, so your name is known throughout Skyrim." _I felt like a fool at this point. Of course she knew who I was. I guess I just wanted to make sure.

I let her crawl into the bed first as I crawled in behind her. I laid on my back and began to stare at the ceiling. She turned over and placed her head on my chest and ran her hand on my shoulder. _"What will you do when this is over?" _She asked me. I looked down at her. Her green eyes gently looking into mine. _"I made a few promises to you didn't eye?" _I answered. _"I intend to keep them." _She smiled at me. _"And why do you want to help me so much?" _She asked. Of course she caught me off guard on that one. _"Well..." _I started. _"I can tell you're a good person, like I told you before." _She placed her hand on my mouth. Her touch felt like ice, but I welcomed it. _"Oh hush with your sense of honor." _She said. _"I think it's because you like me."_

I took her hand in mine. As she began to drop it back down to my chest, I held onto it as I smiled at her. _"Perhaps." _I responded. Her smile grew larger as she leaned up to kiss me. Once again, the icy feeling swept through me as her lips touched mine. _"So what does this mean?" _She asked. I laid there looking at her for a moment. _"Well.." _I started to reply. _"I think this means that we're together. And no matter what, I will stand by you always." _She froze for a moment. Her smile disappeared. Then, the last thing she did was break eye contact before asking, _"You do remember what happened with the last man I thought I could trust?"_

I took my hand and placed it on her chin to urge her to look back at me. _"I am a Paladin." _I foolishly started. _"Every word I speak is true, or I risk an eternity in Oblivion. I swear to Akatosh, and to you, that I will never hurt you." _I paused for a moment to watch her expression. I could tell she had a hard time believing anything that I, or any man, would say to her. But I couldn't come up with anything else to say other than, _"I won't make his mistakes. Please don't make me pay for them." _She finally looked back into my eyes as I lay there still. Before I could get out another word, she lunged herself at me, kissing me with her lips pressed hard against mine. She crawled on top of me. _"You hurt me." _She said. _"And I'll make sure you never stop regretting it."_ I chuckled a little bit and nodded my head to agree.

The next morning, we were greeted at the gates of Falkreat by Commander Maro and a small brigade of Imperials. _"Commander?" _I started with surprise. _"What are you doing here?" _He seemed sober and more driven by anger that before. He looked at the both of us up and down just before finally breaking his silence.

_"Those bastards murdered and tried to frame my son for conspiracy against the Emperor. I'm going to personally see to it that they all drown in their own blood before I am done."_


	19. Destroy The Dark Brotherhood

_"I suppose you have a plan of attack by now?" _Commander Maro asked me. _"Not exactly."_ I replied. _"I am leaving that plan up to my companion here." _We all looked over to Amberia as she stood there with a shy look on her face. She was wearing the hood to keep the sun from bothering her and risking exposing what she was. _"I suggest we go inside to discuss this, Commader." _I continued. We all headed for the Inn to get Amberia out of the sunlight. Once we were inside, she dropped her hood and turned to the commander. _"Now," _the commander started with a bit of a rushed tone. _"what do you plan we should do on our approach?" _Amberia quickly laid out a parchment of paper and used a piece of charcoal to draw out a map of the Brotherhood's home.

_"As far as I recall, there is only on entrance to the entire underground complex. And although they are few in numbers, they know the place better than anyone, so keep your guard up at all times. We don't want to lose men to surprise attacks. They are also all very well trained and fight with no fear and almost beast like furiosity. There are several highly skilled leaders in their numbers. _  
_There is Veezara. A former Shadowscale, and very skilled fighter. _  
_Festus Krex, an old man but also a very powerful mage. His favorite spells consist of fire._  
_Gabriella, a dark elf who also uses magic, but prefers the art of poisons._  
_Nazir, a fierce redguard warrior and former Alik'r._  
_Babette, an innocent looking little girl, but don't let her fool you. She is actually a very old vampire who will not hesitate to kill anyone she can._  
_Astrid, whom you all already know of. One of the most skilled assassin's known._  
_But the one I fear is Arnbjorn, Astrid's husband. A large nord man who is also a werewolf."_

Commander Maro and everyone around Amberia jumped in shock to that news. _"A werewolf?" _Maro asked. _"You mean a REAL werewolf?" _Amberia looked up at the commander and nodded her head. _"Do not worry." _Amberia assured him. _"He can die like any other normal man." _My mind quickly raced through the memories of Aela's death. The truth behind her words haunted me like a commander looked around to make sure that his men's bravery did not waver. _"Very well." _He said. _"Gather your things men! We leave at nightfall." _The commander and his men left the Inn to prepare while Amberia and myself stayed in the Inn.

I sat there thinking about everything that was about to take place. We were about to embark on the most dangerous mission that I've ever faced other than the day I went to Sovngarde to face Alduin. Amberia came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She leaned down and place her cheek next to mine. Her skin feeling like a cool jolt of ice. I laughed a little as I jumped a little from the shock of the feeling. _"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." _I said to her. She looked over into my eyes. _"Get used to what?" _She asked. _"The sudden feel of your skin. If I don't expect it, it just shocks me a little." _She laughed at me as she came around and sat in my lap. _"Then perhaps I'll just have to just make sure I make a more up-front approach from now on."_

We both sat there smiling at each other for a moment. But one thing still bothered me. What if something happened to either one of us? I figured I'd better say something before it was too late. _"Amberia," _I started. _"I just wanted to say, since tonight could be our last night together. If anything were to happen to either one of us, I just want you to know, I'm really glad that we met. And I'm glad that we decided to help each other through this." _She chuckled a bit as though she was blushing. Her white face seemed to gain a little color as she turned away as though being shy. When she turned back to me, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders once again and kissed me. The chill shot from my lips and through my whole body. A feeling that I quickly grew to love. When she finished, she took me by the hand and stood up. _"Well," _she said. _" just in case something does happen, we still have a few hours before sundown. What do you say we don't waste it?" _She began to pull me to urge me to stand up and follow her. She walked backwards with her eyes never leaving mine as we walked towards our rented room. Once inside, she quickly twirled around me and shoved me down on the bed just before shutting the door.

At sundown, we caught up with Commander Maro at the gates. All the men were properly suited and ready to march. We approached Maro and informed him we were ready to leave. As he nodded in agreement, he turned and walked in front of the men. He yelled to gain everyone's attention. All the Imperial soldiers quickly stood at attention to hear the Commander make his speech.

_"Legionares! As you all know, we're going to be facing an evil that has haunted, not only Skyrim, but all of Tamriel for hundreds of years. Well now, on this night, we have the chance to extinguish the evil from Skyrim and free our people from the nightmares these monsters plague our innocence with. Some of you have lost loved ones to these murdering bastards as I have. My son was not only killed, but they also tried to frame him for conspiracy of murder to our beloved Emperor that we all serve to protect. I tell you now, this will not happen. Not on my watch. I cannot promise that all of you will come back alive, but I promise you this. The sacrifices made here tonight will not go forgotten. History will remember those who destroyed this evil and saved Skyrim from fear of the night. Brothers and Sisters. March with me! Help me end this rabble. Raise your hands and let the gods themselves hear your battle cry. For on this night, we will bathe in the blood of the Dark Brotherhood, and earn our immortality!_  
_FOR SKYRIM! FOR THE EMPIRE!"_

All the men and women of the legion had joined the Commander with their fists in the air and shouting. I too found myself shouting out with every ounce of courage in me. The roar of the unit didn't stop even as we charged out of the city gates to face what would be the next chapter of Skyrim's history. On this night, it will remember those who, in fact, will Destroy the Dark Brotherhood.

As we proceeded through the dark forests of Falkreath, we approached a hidden path that went along the large mountain side. There was a rocky hillside that seemed like a normal patch of land next to a small pond of water. But it was strange, the water was pitch black, unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Right across from it, in the small hillside, there was a door that matched Amberia's description. The black door with a skeleton on the bottom, and a large skull with the blood red hand print carved into it. Commander Maro tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Amberia walked up and asked the commander if she could try. He snarled at her as he stood aside. When she approached the door, we all heard a loud whisper-like voice. _"What is life's sweetest sound?" _The men all looked at each other as though in fear. The commander, however, just stood there with his sword in hand. That's when Amberia calmly spoke back to the door. _"Silence, my bother."_ She stood there for a second as the door finally spoke, _"Welcome home." _As it opened, Commander Maro quickly hurried in front of everyone through the door. Amberia and myself, along with the rest of the group quickly followed behind.

We crept through the tunnel until Maro found an opening around the first corner. It was there he noticed an argonian male standing at a table staring at the large map of Skyrim that lay spread across it. Amberia peeked around to see who it was. _"That's Veezara." _She whispered to Maro. He quickly nodded. With his sword tightly gripped in his hand, he motioned his men to approach as he quickly ran out of the corner screaming, _"CHARGE!" _All of us quickly following behind him. Veezara was completely caught off guard and suffered three swords stabbing through him. As the rest of the men charged the sanctuary, Amberia and myself helped the best we could but kept a special eye out for Astrid. If she got away, then all this would be for nothing. The men began kicking over braziers and setting the place ablaze.

We stayed with Maro as we proceeded further in. Hearing screams of dying men and women both legion and brotherhood, we entered the center room. Standing at the top of the stairs of the far end of the room, there was what appeared to be a jester. _"How dare you!" _the jester shouted. _"You will defile the new home of our sweet, sweet mother? Cicero will not stand for this! No!" _The commander stepped towards him and yelled back, _"Silence, monster. You will die for your crimes." _The jester quickly grew enraged and drew a dagger from his belt. _"Cicero will protect mother! No one will harm her! No one!" _He quickly jumped off the stairs and down at Maro. The commander quickly braced himself and stuck out his blade just in time for the jester to land on it with his chest. As the jester quickly droped his blade and choked for air, Maro pushed and slammed him on the ground.

We made our way up the stairs and through a clear path. We entered into a room that appeared to be a small room of worship. There was a glass on the far end wall that had the design of a deadra skull painted into it. In front of the glass was a strange large stone coffin like object. Standing in front of it was a nord woman with finely groomed fair hair. Amberia forced her way past us and shouted, _"Astrid!" _The woman turned around to face us. _"Ah. I see our sister has returned to us a traitor." _Astrid chuckled. _"This is the last mistake you will make, Amberia." _Amberia quickly drew her steel greatsword. _"Commander Maro, allow me the pleasure of killing this one. This bitch and I have unfinished business."_

The commander nodded and turned to watch for more brotherhood members. I stood watching Amberia face Astrid with my blade in hand in case things turned for the worst. Astrid's laughter filled the room. _"You really think you can beat me girl? My Blade of Woe will taste your blood again. And this time, you won't walk away from it."_

The two women stood staring at each other both with their blades in hand. The thundering roll of footsteps and shouting roared through the sanctuary. Astrid charged with her curved blade dagger and lunged at Amberia. She quickly swung her large blade to knock Astrid off her charge. The lightning like speed of Astrid's strikes and Amberia's vampiric speed of blocking with such a large weapon was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life. The commander also stood in awe at Amberia's skill. When she finally saw an opening, Amberia placed a flat side of her blade against the bracer of her arm and gave a hard shove into Astrid, knocking her off her feet. Astrid quickly rolled and recovered on one knee. And like it didn't phase her, Astrid quickly jumped at Amberia and gave a quick slash at her. She managed to cut Amberia's left arm. And what we all saw then, shocked us. The small amount of blood that made contact with Astrid's blade seemed to draw it to Astrid's arm and absorbed into her skin. Thus, showing us the enchanted absorbing powers of her so called, "Blade of Woe."

Due to the cut, Amberia lost some strength in her arm which made it hard to control her sword. Astrid realized this quickly and charged at her again. Amberia tried to quickly block her attack but was a bit slower and Astrid knocked her sword out of her hands, quickly doing a leg sweep and tripping Amberia to the ground. As she lay on her back in pain, Astrid began to laugh. I readied myself to intervene, but I noticed Amberia shake her head at me to stop me. I couldn't help but stand and watch.

As Astrid walked around her and taunted her, I noticed Amberia mumble something under her breath and slapped her hand on the ground. And like a flood of water, ice formed from her hand and formed an icy cast up Astrid's legs to knee height. Not being able to move, Amberia stood up and grabbed her blade. When she turned to Astrid, Astrid made one last attempt to kill her by throwing her blade at her head. Amberia quickly tilted her head to the side for the blade to miss. As the two stood there staring at each other, Astrid began to laugh. _"Well," _she started. _"I guess this is a lesson learned. If your opponent is not dead, don't monologue. Go ahead, sister. Finish me. You've earned it." _Amberia put a tight grip on her sword handle with both hands. _"I'm not your damn sister." _she said before taking a huge side swing and slicing off Astrid's head.

Thus was the end of Astrid and the rest of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. The men cheered in the burning tunnels of the sanctuary. Two men dragged a screaming girl to Maro and claimed they found her hiding in one of the rooms. She tried to plea with Maro that she was just an innocent little girl that was kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood. But with Amberia's quick input that she was lying and, in fact, a vampire, Maro quickly ordered the men to securely tie her to a post outside until the sun come up. _"And if the sun doesn't burn her to death, put her to the block and burn the body."_ he added. I wasn't a fan of seeing what looked like a small girl being killed, but I had to remember she was a monster. Unlike Amberia of course.

As we left the sanctuary, Maro ordered the men to bury the entrance so that none would ever find it. As we proceeded to the road to go our separate ways, Maro made one final statement to me. _"Thank you, Karrick. And you Amberia." _I was worried about him knowing who I was. I just hoped that he wasn't out to get me because of the false charges that was brought up and started this whole mess. _"And don't worry." _he continued. _"I will personally see to it that everyone remembers that the Dragonborn is a hero and not a murderer." _He smiled as he turned and began marching with the group of Imperial soldiers back to Solitude. With that comfort, Amberia and I made our way back to Whiterun to rejoin the Companions.

Finally, peace could be brought to Skyrim again and perhaps I could finally retire from the Legion with Amberia at my side. After all, I had promises to keep.


	20. New Life

It had been almost a month since Falkreath. Amberia and I retired to Jorrvaskr as we were welcome by all my shield-siblings. The warm feeling of home had finally settled in as all the problems that presented itself and caused this little adventure had finally come to an end. We were still waiting for the response from General Tullius about the letter I sent to him asking him for Amberia's pardon. It was the twenty-fifth of Evening Star. Today was the day of the New Life festival. Everyone was passing gifts around and celebrating. We joined my siblings in song and drink as the halls of Jorrvaskr could be heard all throughout Whiterun.

Around mid-day, a courier entered the doors and began asking for me. I raised my hand and called out to the man to get his attention. He searched through his satchel and pulled out a letter bearing the Imperial seal. I knew this was from Tullius. Finally, after a month of suspense, we would finally get our answer.

~_Karrick,_

_ I hope this letter finds you by the twenty-fifth. After long investigation and consideration at council, we've decided that, with her great assistance to the Empire and protection of the Emperor, she is hereby pardoned of all accusations. She is now a free citizen of Skyrim._

_ And as for you, I hereby name you Champion of Skyrim, and dismiss you from the Empire's services indefinitely. We all thank you for your sacrifices and loyalty. Legate Rikke sends her best and we all wish you two a happy New Life._

_ ~Tullius_

After reading the letter, I looked over at Amberia with a look of shock. I handed her the letter so she could read it. When she finished reading it, she quickly began to cry and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me into the biggest hug I've ever received. When she finally let me go, I called out to all my shield-siblings.

_ "Brothers and sisters. This has been one hell of a year. We've all had good and bad times. We've even lost one of our own. Let us now drink in Aela's memory."_

Amberia and I each picked up a bottle of mead and took a large swig along with everyone else. Once we finished, I continued;

_ "Now, furthermore, we have also gained an honorable sister in our hall. Amberia has helped me through one of my most difficult missions. She has shown valor and courage. I can speak for her strength and bravery in battle. Are there any here who object to this?"_

The room remained silent as I looked around for any to speak up.

_ "Then it is settled. Amberia, you are a Companion now. I know you'll bring us further honor."_

Her eyes lit up and began to tear as the entire mead hall of Jorrvaskr erupted in cheers. She quickly ran up and hugged me again as she kissed me. Once again, the cold chill shot through my body. When she finished, we both joined the rest of the companions in song, dance, and drink. Farkas even convinced Amberia and myself to sing some of the old bard songs. But everyone preferred to hear Amberia sing "Tale of the Tongues."

As the rest of the group continued to pester Amberia to sing more songs, Vilkas and I stepped out for fresh air.

_ "It's been a wild ride this year, aye, brother?" _He said with an exhausted tone.  
_ "Indeed." _I replied.

Vilkas sat down at one of the tables and I proceeded to join him. As we continued to drink our mead, Vilkas asked me something that I knew would come up sooner or later.

_ "So what really happened to Aela?" _He asked.  
_ "What do you mean?" _I asked with a noticeably stupid look on my face.  
_ "You know damn well what I mean!" _The words spewed out with a sharp tone of anger.  
_ "Very well, brother." _I said as I sat my bottle down to begin telling the story.

As I told Vilkas the story, his eyes stared hard on his mead bottle as though he couldn't bring himself to believe my words. His silence was not like him. I didn't know if he was angry, or just upset from what had happened. But I knew one thing, this story couldn't leave the two of us.

_"I can't believe it." _Vilkas broke the silence with a disgusted tone. _"After everything, she did not only throw away her life, but her very soul in a fit of jealousy?"_  
_ "Yes, brother." _I replied in almost a weep. The images of what happened rushed through my head. The look on her face as her life left her body. _"But I had to do it. She was not only going to kill Amberia and myself, but she was going to hunt the Companions, as well."_  
_ "I thank you for telling me." _He replied as he placed his hand on my shoulder. _"But you are right, no one can know of this. Better to remember her for who she was, and not what she became._

I nodded in agreement just as Farkas and Amberia busted out the doors. The two of them stumbling over themselves from drinking too much. They were laughing and singing songs way off key as they made their way over to Vilkas and myself.

_"Why are you two out here?" _Farkas asked with a boasted, drunk voice.  
_"Indeed!" _Amberia added while dropping into the seat next to me. _"You should be in there helping me sing these damned songs and drinking more!"_

I had never seen this side of Amberia before. It was kind of nice to see her have this kind of fun since we met. Her spirit was high, and she was smiling more than usual. It was a sense I wanted her to feel every day.

_"Perhaps we should go back in." _I said while smiling wildly at Vilkas.  
_"Yes," _he replied. _"it seems we were missed."_

As we all stood up to walk back inside, Amberia reached around and grabbed my shirt and spun me around to face her and hugged me to bring me in close.

_"I think we need to go to the bedroom." _she slurred as she ran her finger down my chest. _"I have a present that I would like to give you. It is New Life after all."_

She had a wicked smile on her face as she grabbed my hands and pulled me inside. We managed to sneak past the drunken crowd of Jorrvaskr and made our way to the bedroom. She quickly shut the door behind her and locked it once we got inside. I sat on the bed and watched her as she made her way over to the small table in the corner of the room. There was a piece of cloth on the table folded several times. When she unfolded it, a necklace was inside. She picked it up and brought it to me. It was silver and in the shape of a horn.

_"This is an amulet of Stendarr. My father gave it to me and said it would protect those who wore it. I'm pretty sure he would approve of you having it now."_  
_ "Oh no," _I replied. _"I couldn't take this. I'm sure it's important to you."_  
_ "Well it is." _She said. _"But my father passed a couple years ago, and I never wear it. I want you to have it, to show how much you mean to me."_  
I put on the amulet and looked up at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. _"Are you ok?" _I asked. _"You never mentioned your father before."_  
_ "That's because he's dead." _She replied.  
_"I'm terribly sorry."_ I said to comfort her.

She shook her head and wiped the tears away. Standing up to blow out the candles and prepare for bed, she looked over at me before blowing out the final candle.

_"Let's just make this a night to remember." _She said as she blew it out.

(**About a year later**)

I finished getting ready for Farkas and Amberia to return from Windhelm on the job they were hired to do. Pretty decent coin too just to shake some milk drinking, wife beating rabble out of town. But that's what the Companions were there for.

I wore my best clothes to look presentable for her. This day, I had something big planned to surprise my year long love with. I picked up a large amulet and tucked it inside my shirt as I put it on. Once I was finished getting ready, I made my way upstairs to wait for the two to return.

Several hours later the door burst open and the two shield-siblings, Farkas and Amberia, came running in laughing trying to shake the snow off of their armor.

_"So, how did it go?" _I shouted across the mead hall.  
_"Perfect!" _Farkas shouted back. _"I think our shield-sister here will end up giving me a run for my money on completing jobs if I'm not careful."_

Amberia quickly ran across the room and jumped into my arms with a large hug. As she hugged me, she could feel the necklace with her face. When she noticed it wasn't her father's amulet that she gave me, she looked up at me with almost an angry confused look. She reached into my shirt to pull it out and reveal an amulet of Mara. Her eyes grew large with shock. Once everyone else noticed what I was wearing, the entire hall of Jorrvaskr grew silent.

_"Karrick..." _Amberia gasped. _"Is this what I think it is?"_  
_ "Indeed." _I replied with a chuckle. _"I've been planning this for a few weeks now."_  
_ "Are... are you sure?" _she started to choke on her words.  
I smiled at her as I placed my finger under her chin and my thumb over it. _"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I promised you I would always be there for you, and I couldn't think of a better way to seal that promise."_

The room remained quiet as we all waited for her answer. I must admit, I began to sweat as I stood there in the suspense. I was worried that she would say no and leave. Of course, I could understand if she was scared to do this because of what happened to her. But I continued to hold my stance and patiently waited.

Tears began to run from her eyes as her mouth finally started to open as though trying to gasp for air. It was as though words were trying to come out but something was holding them back. I felt her swallow hard as I still hand my hand on her chin.

_"Yes, Karrick." _She finally spoke. _"I will."_

She jumped into my arms and gave me the biggest kiss I've ever had. All of Jorrvaskr erupted into applause. Cheers and cries could be heard throughout Whiterun. When she finally broke the kiss, I stood out and shouted across Jorrvaskr to my brothers and sisters of the Companions.

_"Then it is settled. Tomorrow morning, we all leave for Riften to the temple of Mara. Amberia and I shall be married!"_

Everyone continued to clap and cheer and the two of us smiled at one another again and hugged. For tomorrow, we leave to make our lives as one.

(END)

**I want to thank those who took out the time to read this. And thank you all for the positive feedback. I hope to see you all in future stories. :)**


End file.
